Love Picked Petals
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Each flower held it's own meaning, just like the men they represented...
1. Astilbe

**Love Picked Petals**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Each flower held it's own meaning, just like the men they represented. A Side Series of one-shots to my story, Disturbia. WK/SM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series or the characters therein, just the crazy ideas…**

**Note: I will be doing Yohji first, then Schuldig. Sorry, Yami Nocturna, but Aya will be a tricky person to portray, so I'm going to take my time on him. No worries though, I'll make it extra good just for you!**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**…**

_**Astilbe: Worldly Pleasures**_

**…**

No. Their way was not normal or conventional in any sense, but it worked.

Both had lost someone dear to them.

Both had their own secrets.

Both had pasts that haunted them to know end.

Both had problems that their friends would not understand.

Both had needs that required fulfilling.

And both felt utterly alone and misunderstood in the world so full of life and love.

They were the odd ones out. They were a part of something that no one must know about. They fought for the happiness of others while sacrificing their own. They knew no other life but this one. They were sick of it.

Still, they were tied to their own destinies. Destiny, however, never expected for them to meet.

It wasn't love. No, it was merely an understanding between two people.

They had met at local club. At the time, it had just opened. He had come to drown himself in an alcohol induced haze, hoping to forget Asuka and the blood that stained his hands.

She had come to forget everything:

Past.

Present.

Future.

Since Mamoru's death, all meaning had disappeared. Her past was just that, the past. The present was dull and lonely, and there was no future. Crystal Tokyo would never come to be. Chibi-Usa would never be born. Nothing would be the same. So, she had come to forget and lose herself in the beat of the music.

The girls were out doing their own thing. They had no need to babysit her any more. Why protect the key to a future that will never exist in the first place? That was just it, you don't.

At first, neither paid attention to the other. He sat a few seats away, leaning against the counter nursing a drink in his hand. She had just only managed to push her way through the thick sea of sweating bodies and to the bar. Her small feet had been slid into a pair of stiletto heels, making it harder for her to walk without tripping; however, she managed to get to the bar safely.

She'd never been so thankful to take a seat until then. She had ordered a tall Black Russian. She needed something strong, and she could vaguely remember Haruka bragging about her favorite drinks a while back. Usagi had brought up her curiosity concerning what drinks were what. Haruka had only been too happy to assist her up until the point of Michiru banning her to the couch for a week. Something about teaching the Princess about inappropriate things that could lead up to a dangerous and disastrous situation. Usagi eventually tuned it out and left before things got worse.

The drink was not what Usagi had expected it to be, not at all. She had never been one for alcohol; however, this was by far the worse experience ever.

"Too much for you, sweet heart?" A silky smooth voice had questioned her. Usagi swallowed the vile liquid while trying not to choke on it, if that was possible. The drink was strong, overwhelmingly so. Still, she spared the man a glance.

The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They were filled with a teasing glint, but she saw past that. She saw the hurt, pain, betrayal, and loneliness that was too familiar. For some reason, she could live with that.

Slowly, she sent him an unsure smile and waved towards the seat next to her, "I believe you're right." She gave a soft laugh as she swirled the drink around. Her eyes moved from the drink back to his eyes, staring into them and wondering if he could see past her façade. At his astonished look, she figured so. He accepted the seat after another moment or two.

"So, do you have any suggestions?" Usagi questioned him after taking another agonizing sip from her glass. He chuckled and took the drink away from her before waving the bartender over.

"You look like a girl who enjoys her sweets," he stated while ordering her a Strawberry Daiquiri for starters. She accepted the drink with a smile and took a long sip from it. The taste of strawberries was strong, but so was the Rum.

"Yohji." That one word was enough.

"Usagi." She returned.

"Bunny? It suits you," his dark eyes watched as she continued to enjoy her drink. From first glance, he knew she wasn't his usual type, but something about her drew him to her. It wasn't until she looked him in the eye did he understand. They were both here for the same reasons.

"Why would you say that?" Usagi questioned while pushing the now empty glass away from her. The bartender easily scooped it up on his way down the bar and towards another customer. Yohji could only blink in surprise. The glass had been rather large and she had finished it in no time.

"Rabbits are notorious for getting into trouble," Yohji shrugged after a moment. "Considering you just drank down that Daiquiri like it was a Slurpee, I have no doubt where you'll end up if you're not careful."

"Where did you have in mind?" Yohji shook his head as his thoughts started to jump ahead of him.

"Probably not anywhere you'd enjoy if you were in your right mind," He shrugged and waved the bartender over again. He ordered another round for Usagi and himself. The drinks came and they went. Another round was ordered, followed by another as the two talked and danced around the edge of the truth.

Behind them, the crowd grew and thinned out. The music blared and the temperature fluctuated. Still, the two of them had found themselves lost in their own little world. A world where, for the night, they weren't alone, someone understood, someone else fought, someone else was lost and alone.

Eventually, the bartender cut them off and they were forced to find something else to do. Yohji, who had practice handling his drinks, had an easier time than Usagi. She never could hold her liquor.

It was just after midnight, still too early to call it a night. So, the two decided to do some dancing and, maybe, make their way to another club or bar. If that didn't work, Yohji always had his private stash back at his place.

For the moment, however, the two allowed their bodies to move freely amongst the mass of other beings. Usagi had abandoned her heels at the bar, knowing it was pointless to try to walk in them now. Instead, her short frame stood barefoot as she started to grind her body to the beat.

Yohji's strong arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her body back against his strong and muscular chest. Compared to him, she was tiny and he felt it as he held her. She seemed so fragile, mentally and physically, that he almost reconsidered his decision for the night; however, when she started to dance and work her body, the truth came out.

He could feel the muscles working beneath the smooth, pale skin. She wasn't as weak as she seemed. Her motions were smooth. Her body knew what it wanted and how to get it. As another song came along, Yohji spun her around, pulling her body flush against his and enjoying the blush that the move caused.

Usagi's small hands clutched at his silk shirt as she tried to stay balanced. Her sudden spin caused her legs to shake and her vision to go blurry. She blinked away the haze and starred up at Yohji. Her breath hitched at the intensity in those eyes. They reminded her of the only time she and…and…she couldn't bare to think of him. Not now. Not when she was finally forgetting. So, she pushed him from her thoughts and concentrated on here. Now. And Yohji.

Her resolve was absolute then, and Yohji saw it. His decision was made as well. Without another word, Yohji led her outside and to his awaiting car. As soon as they reached it, he threw her up against it, pressing his body firmly against hers, and smothered her lips with his own. She didn't respond at first, but it only took a few seconds before she was wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

One of Yohji's hands slid up her back and to the back of her neck. His fingers easily slid through her hair, gripping it and pulling it back so that her head was angled better. His other hand slid down her waist, squeezing her ass as he reached it.

Usagi's hands were another matter entirely. One was at his waist, pulling his silk shirt from his pants and allowing her hand to feel the muscles of his abdomen. The feel of her soft skin against his sent a tremble through his body. Need flared inside them both.

Yohji's other hand moved to her ass as well, pulling her up so he could reach her better. Usagi complied beautifully by wrapping her lean legs tightly around his waist, pressing herself exactly where he wanted. Her hands moved to his hair, pulling it free of it's tie so that all of his blonde hair was free for her to grip.

Usagi could scarcely control the moan that slipped past her lips when Yohji's warm mouth slid to her neck, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along the pale flesh. An ache started to form at the pit of her stomach, demanding to be filled. Usagi wiggled her hips lightly, hoping to ease her body back down, but it merely made Yohji push her further against the car. The feel of the hard metal pressing into her back made the situation all too clear and brought her back to reality.

"Yohji!" Usagi gasped as his teeth bit into the curve of her neck, sucking and nibbling the skin between his teeth until she was sure it would leave a mark. Another wave of fire engulfed her, but she fought it. They were not doing this here, in a parking lot, next to a busy street, against a cold and very hard car where someone could easily watch and enjoy the show.

No.

No.

No.

NO!

Yohji groaned as Usagi's small fist grabbed and jerked his head back until his neck popped lightly from the strain. She had made her point, and he liked how rough she went about doing it. Reluctantly, he released her and opened the door for her. Once she was inside, he jumped into the driver's side and floored it.

They only made one stop, the grocery store. There he picked up some more alcohol before driving straight to his favorite hotel and room. As soon as the door was secure, Yohji led Usagi straight to the bed, depositing her there and the purchases from the store on the nightstand.

Neither of them wasted any time as they both shed the others clothes. By the time the sun rose, both had only recently had their feel and allowed sleep to over take them. Their clothes lay scattered throughout the room along with two dirty cups and three empty bottles of the strong liquor.

As the sun's rays landed upon the bed, Usagi's body stirred. She wasn't sure where she was at first, but, after looking around, the memories quickly came back. Embarrassment was the foremost emotion that she felt along with disgust. How could she use someone like that? She tried not to think about how he had done the same. Instead, she picked up her clothes, quickly redressed, and slipped from the room soundlessly.

It would be another couple hours and a call later before Yohji would awaken to an empty and cold bed. All traces of Usagi were gone and he was surprised at how different it felt to be the one left behind. Usually it was he who got up and left before the other one.

"Hello?"

"Yohji, where are you? You were supposed to open this morning!" Ken's angry voice growled through the other end of the line; it didn't help Yohji's hangover in the slightest. With a sigh, Yohji hung up on the still ranting Ken and got dressed.

He had to admit, it was fun. Too bad she had to disappear so quickly.

In the end, it wouldn't have made a difference.

So, Yohji left and went back to work.

Usagi went back to her friends.

Both decided to forget, never expecting to see the other again.

**…**

**6 Months Later**

**…**

Yohji sighed from his position behind the counter. Today had been any other day, but for some reason, Yohji just didn't feel like being his usual playboy self. His fellow florists by day and team mates by night were unsure as to how to take this new Yohji.

Omi had been worried, of course.

Ken was unsure.

Aya, well… Aya will always be Aya.

The girls? They was another story. They were worried about him, questioning him on whether or not he was sick. Some demanded he go to the hospital, others volunteered to nurse him back to health.

Of course, Omi, Ken, and Aya had assumed that it was due to their most recent mission; it was there that Yohji had been forced to kill the girl he had made himself believe was Asuka. They were partly right. That mission and _her_ had opened old wounds. Painful wounds.

"If you're not buying anything, get out!" Aya demanded as per her usual routine. Some of the new girls quickly left out of fright for the demanding and angry red head. The usuals, however, stayed and pretended to browse.

"Take it easy on them, Aya," Ken whispered towards the red head, but he went unheard. Another part of the daily routine for Aya. Yohji found it all to be boring and pointless.

A chime sounded through the store, announcing another customer. Yohji's eyes flickered towards it out of sheer boredom. He noticed a group of women, four maybe five, had entered the shop. They were all beautiful in their own right, but Yohji still didn't feel like playing the part of Japan's #1 playboy.

Usagi sighed as she stood behind her friends; it had been a fight to get into the building, but Minako insisted that they come to this exact shop. Why? Usagi had no idea. All she wanted was to buy some flowers for her mother's birthday. She could have easily done that at the flower shop not four miles from her house, but nope. Minako demanded she go to this one. So had Makoto and Rei for that matter. Ami, same old Ami, merely followed along.

Of course, when Usagi caught wind of the words "Cute", "Boys", and "Single", she knew why. Still, she hadn't been paying attention until she was actually _in_ the store. Usagi moved towards a section of seasonal flowers. A few caught her interest, but none of them really seemed to stand out. Moving on, Usagi found herself standing in front of a wall with glass cases. The glass was cool to the touch, making sure the flowers stayed fresher, longer. Inside were several varieties of flowers that had already been picked and made into beautiful bouquets.

Usagi walked along until she came to one assortment that was perfect. The main flowers were pink carnations, a sign of maternal love; it was the perfect flower! Mixed in with them were baby's breath, a few sprigs of lavender, and few white roses. Normally, Usagi would not think to mix the three different varieties, but the florists had made it into a beautifully soft assortment.

Her hands easily opened and plucked the vase full of flowers from it's shelf. The clear crystal vase had a soft white ribbon with pink trim wrapped around it that created a beautiful bow; it complimented the flowers perfectly. Usagi quickly made her way to the counter, being sure to watch her footing in the mass of female bodies filling the place.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. I'm sorry," Usagi mumbled as she made her way to her destination. She carefully placed the gift upon the counter and reached for her money inside her small purse.

"I'd like to purchase these please," Usagi spoke as she dug through her cluttered filled purse. Yohji pulled his attention up from the doodle he was drawing and to the woman who seemed to be having problems finding her wallet. He noticed her blonde hair first and a wave of recognition washed over him. He just couldn't fully place it just yet.

As soon as she looked up, however. "Usagi?"

"Yohji?"

"Usagi-chan, who's your friend?" Makoto questioned as she stood next to the blonde. Usagi blushed and looked towards her tall friend.

"We met at a club a while back," Usagi chuckled lightly. "I had no idea he worked here though. You're a florist?"

"Yes, I am," Yohji chuckled and sent a nod towards the brunette in greeting. Usagi hadn't changed, or so it seemed. It was obvious to him that she hadn't informed her friends of their meeting.

"I never would have guessed," Usagi sent him a friendly smile, but he still saw through it. He doubted there would ever be a time when he couldn't. She was easy to read, at least for him. "How have you been?" He didn't miss the double meaning. Seemed like he wasn't the only one with a keen eye.

"Been better. You?"

"Can't complain."

Yohji nodded in understanding. She wasn't about to let her friends know how she really felt. He couldn't and wouldn't blame her. He was the same way up until recently.

"How much do I owe you?" Usagi questioned while pulling out some money. Yohji rang up her purchase and gave her a discount, much to her chagrin. He ignored her insistence at charging her full price. Instead, he took her money and then handed her back her change.

"Would you like these delivered?"

"No, but thank you," Usagi said with a soft smile before picking up her purchase. "I hope to see you around sometime, Yohji-san."

Yohji smiled and nodded, "Maybe you will." He waved goodbye to her and her friends as they quickly made their leave.

"Yohji, who was she?" Omi questioned while bringing up someone else's purchase to be rang up.

"Probably just another girl whose heart he broke," Ken answered Omi after just catching himself from falling and breaking another vase.

"Not quite," Yohji mumbled and continued his work. "Not quite."

**…**

He'd been waiting an hour before catching sight of her. She'd just made it through the door when her gaze landed on his. Both smiled and made their way to the bar; it was going to be an all too familiar routine for them.

**…

* * *

...**

**Well, how did you like the Yohji/Usagi pairing? Hm? Hm? Hm?**

**I'm not quite sure who I will pair her with in my story, Disturbia. So, I decided to please everyone and do a group of one-shots featuring all the guys from Weiss Kreuz. Yes, this is going to include Schwartz!**

**I love Schuldig!**

**I also love Aya!**

**The next chapter will be Schuldig. Omi will probably follow, and then maybe Nagi or Farfello. I think I'll save either Crawford or Aya for last. They are very tricky subjects to write about.**

**Tell me what you think. I'd love to know if I totally fucked up with Yohji or not. I've watched the series (which I think is way too short mind you), but I'm still not sure I "hit the nail on the head" or not.**

**Anywho, see you next time which shouldn't be long. I know where I'm going with Schuldig, I just have to type it up. I'm pretty sure about Omi too. Nagi…eh, iffy. Farfello…iffy too.**

**Have any ideas? I'd love to hear them and I will give credit where credit is due, no worries.**

**RxR**

**Sesshy**


	2. Lenten Rose

**Love Picked Petals**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Each flower held it's own meaning, just like the men they represented. A Side Series of one-shots to my story, Disturbia. WK/SM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series or the characters therein, just the crazy ideas…**

**Note: Now it's Schuldig's turn. Next, I plan to do Omi and then Nagi. Afterwards, it's a toss up between Aya and Ken. I think I'll save Crawford for last. Okay? Also, thanks to this chapter, the story got moved to M! **

**

* * *

**

**…**

_**Lenten Rose: Remedy For Madness**_

**…**

"What are your safety words?" His voice was deep and controlling. There was no hint of compassion or love inside it. The tone was deep and smooth, causing her to shiver uncontrollably. She could hear his chuckle echo throughout the recess of her mind as he read her thoughts easily.

"Red for stop, Yellow for slow down, Sir," Her voice did not waver even though she knew what was to come. Her punishment. She also knew that it would not be in any form light; it would be fierce, hard, painful, and demanding all in one.

All because she was seen speaking with someone of whom she shouldn't have (though she had not known it). When _he_ first saw her conversing with the honey-haired man, he stopped in his approach. She easily felt his mental fingers flitting through her mind, picking apart the events that led to the other man's chase.

Truly, she did nothing to deserve his wrath. At _first…_

_He_ had sent an angry order for her to leave immediately; however, being the kind of person she was naturally, she could not be so rude. So, she tried to escape the cute florist who called himself Yohji. Therein lay her other mistake. She thought he was cute.

Though he was indeed cute, she had no interest in him, but that did not matter.

When she finally managed to escape from Yohji's presence, _he_ quickly grabbed and pulled her into a nearby alleyway. Once her lithe form was swallowed by the shadows, he slammed her into the wall.

Her body had become instantly aware.

His fingers dug into her shoulders as his body pressed her painfully against the brick building. Even in the darkness of the alley, she could clearly make out the angry glint in his green eyes. A smirk that was anything but understanding and kind spread across his sinfully delicious face, making her knees give out. His hold was the only thing that kept her from hitting the ground. His painful and possessive hold. She would bruise in only a few hours from his treatment.

_He_ had not given his reasons for being so upset with whom she had spoken to. Usually, he said nothing of the men that came and went by in her life. She didn't date, hadn't since _it_ happened. The painful memories would not allow her to. None of her friends understood. Her family worried and tried to help, but they couldn't.

No one understood.

No one knew what it felt like.

No one could take away the pain.

Until she had found her way into a local bar weeks after _it_ happened, she had no one of whom she could rely on. Then, _he _came into the picture. She wasn't aware of his many…talents at first. No, she was too naïve to notice them.

She blushed with every compliment he spoke.

She accepted every drink he bought her.

She easily allowed herself to be controlled by him.

Within an hour, she had managed to find herself a little more than tipsy. So, when he started replaying her life, she was, needless to say, shocked. The shock turned to fear, but he easily manipulated that too. It was _then_ that he offered her something she had been missing without realizing it, control.

_He_ would take control.

_He_ would be the puppeteer.

_He_ would take away the pain and fear of not knowing.

_He_ was her savior.

Since losing other, she had lost more than just his presence. She lost the past, her reality of the present, the future, including her child, and the knowing of what was to come. Destiny had lost it's hold during that last battle. Fate had been cruel again. She lost the connection.

Now, however, she had a new one.

_He_ was a promise of what once was. She could continue to go and live a life carefree and uninhibited. So long as _he_ promised to take control, she would be fine and things would go back to normal.

That night, so long ago, she gave him the key to her body and soul, but not her heart. Never that! Since the last fight, it had been destroyed, just like …just like that one star seed. The one whose loss caused such a great disturbance in time and life as she and her friends knew it.

_He_ had no use for it anyway…

_He_ had what he wanted…

Destiny no longer held the keys to her chains, _he_ did, and he knew how to use them to the fullest extent.

_That_ was how she had come to find herself being punished. After he slammed her into the closest wall, he had admonished her lack of common sense, or so he had said.

She should have known better than to do anything other than what he had ordered. His word was all that mattered. She knew this, but her nature was a hard one to fight. He knew this, but he also took enjoyment of breaking her.

_He_ loved when the opportunity arose and allowed him to break her of another 'annoying' habit. This would be no different.

So, when he ordered her to come to him that night, she had followed his orders without question.

_That_ was how she came to be in his place.

_That_ was how she came to be naked.

_That _was how she came to be bent over the back of the couch.

_That_ was how she came to have her hands tied behind her back by the rope he kept for times like this. The rough material bit into her skin, rubbing it raw. She would have to find jewelry that could hide the marks, lest her friends see and question her.

They were happy that she was back to normal, but they held their suspicions.

_He_ had ordered her not to inform them of her ….extra curricular activities. That's what he liked to call them. She had no interest in telling them even if he had not ordered her to keep quiet.

They would only try to stop her from going to him.

"They could try, but I am not in the habit of letting others take what I deem as mine," His long red hair tickled along her back as he leaned over her body to whisper in her ear. Though she was bare, he had yet to shed any clothing. His large hands rested on her hips, gently massaging them and causing her to relax.

Warm and soft lips brushed over her exposed neck and towards her ear. His teeth caught and pulled the lobe into his mouth, nibbling on it roughly.

"You belong to me," There was nothing sweet in the way he spoke. He merely stated a fact. A cold, hard, unquestionable fact. _That_ fact had her body trembling with excitement. The dark promises hidden within his words were not lost on her.

One of his hands left her hip, running up her body in a slow dance of seduction; it's destination – to move her hair to one side of her shoulders. Skilled fingers weaved through the long blond strands, pushing them aside. His hand took a firm grip of her hair near the roots. With a quick jerk of his hand, her head was pulled back at a painful angle.

A soft whimper of both pleasure and pain managed to slip from her lips. Keeping his one hand fisted in her hair, his other moved to turn her face towards his looming form. His upper body was raised up, but the lower portion, the part clothed in teasing leather, pressed intimately against her back side.

The fabric did not hide the state of his being. She could feel just how _pleased _he was with her position.

He leaned over her, shadowing her form with his body. His lips ghosted over her cheek as he spoke to her.

"Ten by hand for disobeying a direct order," He placed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Fifteen by the belt for such traitorous thoughts."

"Yes, Sir," she spoke while meeting his eyes; it was hard to do with her head at such a painful angle. She felt more than saw his smile of approval.

"Good girl," he gave a soft pat to her cheek before straightening his form.

"You will count each stroke," He took a step back from her and reluctantly released his grip from her silky tresses. "You will not move, you will not say anything other than the count. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir," She had already made her body still. She would not disobey. If she did, she would be lucky to walk away with the ability to sit, if that.

His hands ran down her spine and over the curve of her ass. There they stopped, rubbing over each cheek appreciatively. His hands moved lower. They curled between her thighs, pulling them apart just barely. At least now she had the ability to brace herself somewhat.

The first stroke was just a warm up, but it was still effective in many ways.

"One."

The second one was a gradual step up from the first.

"Two."

The third one was on a whole other plane from the first two. They say the third time is the charm.

"T-three."

His gaze moved from her ass and to her eyes. The look was concentrated and determined. She could see the message behind the eyes.

It told her that any mistake would not be well received this night. The thought tempted her to purposefully make one, but he would know.

"That I would," His hand slammed against her right cheek with enough force to cause the couch to scoot forward slightly. She winced ever so slightly as the stinging pain became apparent.

"Four." She tried to keep her voice neutral, but it was so hard.

His hand continued to alternate between cheeks. Each slap became harder and rougher. The stinging became worse and she was sure that her ass was red. Heat radiated from it, guaranteeing that her thoughts were actual facts.

From the pleased look on his face, she could assume it was so and he had just started.

"I believe you are enjoying this more so than I, Princess," His answer was a soft blush that grazed her cheeks. Her embarrassment never ceased to amaze him. Even now, after having been tainted by one such as him, she still blushed over the simplest things.

With a reminder to not move, he temporarily left her on her own while he retrieved his belt.

She listened quietly while he was out of sight. As he started to make his way back to her, she fought not to move her head to look towards him. An order was an order.

He took back his position from behind her, and it was then that she noticed two objects in his hands instead of just the belt. The other was one of his ties, one that matched the color of his eyes. She wanted to question him, but she had been ordered to only count, not speak.

"Good girl," he laid the belt over the couch and next to her, while taking a step closer to her. His body was once again pressed tightly against her. She watched through hazy eyes as he neatly wrapped the tie around her neck, making it so that he could control the tightness of it.

Her arousal became that much more apparent as realization dawned on her.

"Given your history with this," He spoke as he reached back for the belt. "I thought a little extra incentive to keep you quiet was in order. Should you make any sound or say anything other than the count…." His free hand pulled on the end of the tie, making the knot he fixed to tighten around her throat. Her airway was restricted and it heightened the fact that he had control, complete control.

She was lost in thought and failed to notice his arm pull back. Only the harsh sound and the stinging pain of the belt meeting her tender flesh brought her back to reality. Her gasp was mingled with a mixed whimper of surprise, pain, and pleasure. His cold smirk was coupled with a firmer pull on the tie.

_He_ had planned for it.

_He_ was re-establishing his role as dominant…

Puppeteer…

_Master…_

"E-e-eleven," She was barely able to whisper.

"Louder," He gave her two more in quick succession.

"Twelve – thirteen!" She said between gasps as she struggled to get enough air into her lungs. The need for a full breath was burning it's way through her body, aiding him in his punishment.

When she finally received the twenty-fifth stroke, the final one, she almost sighed with relief. Her ass was not only stinging in pain, but it throbbed. She was wrong in her earlier assumption. She would not be able to sit for a while, probably two or three days if she was lucky.

"You did well," He spoke while draping the belt back over the couch. Using the tie which was still wrapped around her neck, he pulled her up so that she was forced to lean against his body unless she stumbled in the Stilettos he had her wear before starting the punishment.

Even the light pressure of her ass against body had her wincing and whimpering lightly. He chuckled at her obvious discomfort before spinning her around so that she faced him. His hands grabbed her ass, squeezing it painfully in his strong grip. Her eyes which had only just ceased their watering since stroke sixteen began anew.

Dipping his head down, he licked up the salty trails.

"Unless you want a repeat, I suggest you start obeying me better," His voice was a teasing whisper against her skin, but the threat was real and lingering. She nodded. His grip tightened so that his fingers now dug into the red and swollen skin.

"Y-yes, Sir," She gasped into his brutal and demanding kiss.

"Get dressed," With that said, he slipped the tie from around her neck and unwound the rope from her hands. He left her standing there alone in his living room while he went to the kitchen to prepare himself a drink. For a moment, she stood dazed.

This was a new sort of punishment.

Not only was she given a painful reminder for the next couple of days if not longer, but he also left her achingly empty and unfulfilled. She walked over to a chair that matched the sofa. She had neatly folded and laid her clothes there after having been ordered to strip for him.

Her hands shook and tingled as she struggled to put on her bra. The bonds that night had been tighter than usual. They had not fully cut off the blood flow, but they did hinder it. The tingles felt like hundreds of needles poking into each pore of her skin.

It took longer than usual, but she managed to dress herself without too much trouble. The tight shorts had been hell to slip on. The rough fabric scratched against the skin of her ass. She understood why he demanded her to wear the thong with the shorts; it only helped to keep the reminder of her punishment fresh.

"Same time again tomorrow, Usagi," He spoke. Just like that, they were back on good terms. She could not hold back the small smile.

"Yes, Sir," She nodded her goodbyes and left his apartment quietly. As soon as her form disappeared from sight, Schuldig chuckled and made his way to the shower with his drink in hand.

It wasn't until Usagi got home that she realized exactly how severe her punishment had been. Not only had her ass been 'abused' but the top of her thighs as well.

"SCHULDIG!" Usagi mentally screamed in outrage even though she was too far away for him to hear. She would have to cancel the trip to the pool with the girls tomorrow.

**…**

_Fin_

**

* * *

...**

**Um..yeah. Do you see why I moved the rating up? There wasn't anything too bad, but I just wanted to be safe. ****NOW!****I hardly received any reviews for the first chapter, and it was expected but still depressing.**

**For this chapter though, I must demand a review/comment. I have NEVER written anything like this before, so I want to know how I did and if I need to rewrite it.**

**If not, I might write more one shots like that for other characters…**

**Not exactly, but close :)**

**So, please RxR**

**Oh, The flowers/Chapter Names are not the ones I would chose for the character (aka Schuldig in this chapter), just what they mean to Usagi. **

**Schuldig was an escape and remedy from madness to her since she had fallen into a lost and depressive state after losing her rock, Mamoru. Just think, if you were told who you were to marry, how it would turn out, and what would happen afterward, wouldn't you be devastated and lost to have it ripped away? **

**Usagi has always had someone tell her what she was going to do. To have lost that would and could truly be a catastrophe and mentally and emotionally crippling. So, that's why it went towards this with Schuldig….**

**I might use the same thing but in a different sense with another character, maybe Aya; however, it won't be bondage/BDSM. I'm thinking more of an understanding friendship turned to Romance or something. IDK! Don't quote me!**

**Leave some love!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy**


	3. Tuberose

**Love Picked Petals**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Each flower held it's own meaning, just like the men they represented. A Side Series of one-shots to my story, Disturbia. WK/SM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series or the characters therein, just the crazy ideas…**

**Note: I almost forgot about Farfarello! OMG! Anywho, I said in the previous chapter that this would be Omi's turn, but….I kind of *gulps as I notice Farfarello looking at me and smirking* f-forgot….*starts to sweat as I see him lift his blade and lick it* that Omi is sick today…so Farfarello….*gulps* being the better choice, obviously, is having his turn NOW! *sighs in relief as Farfarello backs off***

**That was close…

* * *

**

**…**

**Tuberose: Dangerous Love**

**…**

Fearing that Farfarello's insane tendencies would lash out without proper precaution, Crawford had allowed the crazed Irish man to go out in search of prey. From what his vision foretold, it was the only way to keep him from lashing out at the rest of Schwartz.

Missions had been low in count, leaving a very on edge Farfarello.

It did not take him long to find his prey, a young couple. The two were walking through a nearby park, enjoying the crisp night air. God would cry. Farfarello would see to that. He easily caught the lovely couple off guard. They'd never seen him coming.

The man had put up a brave front and fought to protect the girl, but he failed. His flesh yielded under Farfarello's sharp blade, piercing into him and finding the vital organs hidden from view. The man began to drown in his own blood.

The woman screamed and tried to run, but she didn't get far. Farfarello's blade was faster than she could ever hope to be. Her pathetic cries for mercy were silenced by the cold, hard metal. By the time he had finished with them, his body was covered in large amounts of blood. The bodies looked indistinguishable. Blood and meaty pieces were scattered over the area in which the couple had taken their last, terrifying breaths.

Bringing his blades to his lips, Farfarello tasted the blood that still clung to the metal; it was sweet.

Thunder roared and lightning split the sky just as a sheet of rain began to pour heavily. The puddles of blood that covered the ground were soon spread farther out, until it look as if an ocean of blood lay before his feet.

Still, it was not enough. Farfarello's eyes narrowed as the adrenaline rush began to ware off. He would need to hunt again. Golden eyes were filled with blood lust as he started to walk away, abandoning the two mounds of flesh that lay broken upon the ground.

He made it several steps but stopped short as his one visible eye caught something. In the sky, a bright silver-white light was growing bigger and brighter; it appeared to be headed straight for the park, straight for him.

He wasn't able to tell what it was until it was almost upon him. The bright light was encompassing a fair haired woman. Torn remnants of her dressed whipped at her legs, and her long hair was tangled in the shreds that remained of it. Her skin was covered in blood and bruises, but that wasn't what caught his attention most.

On her back was a pair of wings. They were tattered, torn, and blood stained.

Farfarello was forced to jump back as her form crashed into the hard pavement not farm from him. Her small form managed to create a crater in the pavement. Farfarello's one visible eye widened as he watched the broken form bounce and roll after it's initial impact.

When the body finally stopped, he made his way towards her.

He had not been able to truly realize just how damaged she truly was until her body lay beaten and broken before his feet. Already, a steadily growing puddle of blood was forming beneath her. Unlike human blood, this blood was tainted silver.

Crouching down, Farfarello reached for the puddle of blood. He coated two of his fingers in it and then brought them to his mouth. The taste was exquisite; it was unbelievably sweet and had an underlying taste of power. Strong power.

Farfarello was forced to take a step back when her form began to glow. The torn and tattered dress dispersed and was replaced by several translucent ribbons which barely concealed her body. The glowing was faint and it was quickly dying until, finally, it dispersed all together. Following it was the sound of something fragile shattering.

Farfarello was unable to figure out what that was exactly. He watched fascinated as her body trembled. The bleeding had stopped, but her injuries were still too severe for any normal person to live through. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, and Farfarello wondered if her heartbeat was the as weak as her breathing. His fingers reached for her neck, feeling for a pulse and finding his assumption to be true. Her heartbeat was so weak that it was almost impossible to find.

A soft moan escaped through slightly parted lips; it was laced with pain. The sound was music to his ears, normally; however, for some reason, the sight before him was not as pleasant as he once would believe. His ambition in life was to make God cry. Yet he felt no urge to destroy the being that had fallen before his feet.

She, like him, had been forsaken by _Him_. He had cast her aside and left her for dead, just like he had left Farfarello! It was with that thought that Farfarello found himself picking up the fallen angel and carrying her someplace safe, someplace where only he could have access to her, his fallen angel.

He kept her away from the rest of Schwartz. He did not want to share her. For days he would go out at night leaving the others to assume he was hunting. Instead, he returned to where he had left her, a long ago abandoned house just outside of the city limits. The house had belonged to a form victim of his, but that kill had been many years ago, during one of his first few missions with Schwartz. Since the killing, the house had been sold, rented, leased, bought, and resold several times over. No one stayed in it for long, claiming it was haunted.

Farfarello never believed in ghosts except the personal ones that haunted people through visions and nightmares. He had his own which were what had kept him on his path to make God cry.

Every night he would go and watch her. He took notice of the subtle changes in her body. Her wounds slowly began to heal, leaving gruesome scars in their wake. Her skin became paler, almost translucent. Her hair turned from platinum blonde to a silvery-white. Her wings were what took the greatest change. Her fall had managed to damage them to where almost no feathers remained only the skin, bones, and a few feathers on the bend of the wing and part of the alula. Those feathers that remained had slowly turned black.

Farfarello could not help but be fascinated by that change the most. Her scars were his second favorite change. The urge to touch her damaged wings was great, but he had always managed to restrain himself, until now.

It had been a month since she had fallen from heaven and to his feet. One entire month of watching her breathe, her wounds heal, her wings darken. Now, if only she would wake up, he could see what lay hidden beneath those pale eyelids. He was curious to see what inner torment lay hidden and how deeply. During her stay, she had suffered nightmares, but all that escaped her lips were her gentle whimpers, moans, and pitiful pleading.

Farfarello stood over her body which lay across the bed he had first laid her on. His shadow was cast over her body which was covered by a thin blanket. His eyes momentarily dilated as he recalled how the entire front of her body had been coated in blood. It had dripped off her body as he carried her away, and some had even managed to soak through his clothes. The sight of the moonlight reflecting off that sweet substance was awe inspiring. He had hated to clean it from her back then.

The sound of movement drew him back to reality and his golden eye focused on her face. Her eyes slowly blinked open, revealing a deep blue that almost bled black. Panic filled her features as she rubbed her eyes and then looked around. Even from where he stood, he could hear the increase in her heart beat.

She sat up in haste and began to look around. Farfarello wasn't able to discern a problem until her eyes looked through him. Tilting his head to the side, he waved a hand close to her face, but her eyes did not dilate to grow accustom to the change.

She was blind.

Shock momentarily registered through his mind, angering him. Why would _He_ blind her?

"Who's there?" Her voice cracked; it was raw from little use and it stirred suspicion in Farfarello. How did she know someone was there if she could not see?

He stayed quiet, waiting to see what she would do. The open window allowed a cool breeze to drift through the air; it caressed her nude upper body, informing her of her bare half. Hands quickly grabbed for the blanket that pooled at her lap, pulling it to cover herself.

"W-who's there?" She repeated again, but still he did not answer. It took a full fifteen minutes before she began to relax. He continued to stand there and watch her as she slowly began to move. Her legs were shaky when she tried to stand, and they gave out on her at first.

She fell backwards, landing safely on the mattress. A gasp of pain escaped her when her stiff and brittle wings dug into the skin of her back. Sitting up again, she reached behind her, fingering what little of her wings remained. Farfarello watched all this intently, making sure to capture every detail. He would replay this moment again and again in his mind for the future.

How many people could claim they found an angel?

Tears welled up in her eyes, falling down her face like miniature waterfalls. She mumbled her denials, pleading and begging for it not to be true. She suddenly thrust herself back upon her feet and took a step forward on shaky limbs. She did not fall back this time. Her hands had tucked the sheet around her body like a towel. The only portion of her left to be seen was her thigh which was flashed through the parted slit of the sheet.

She made such a beautifully innocent yet tainted sight. Small hands reached out, searching carefully for anything that might make her trip. They landed against his bare chest. The contact sent a jolt through him. He had touched her many times in their time together while playing the part of her caretaker, but this was the first time she had moved and the first she had touched him.

It was electrifying and addictive. He watched as she froze on contact. Her body began to tremble in fear and her eyes closed to try and hold back the tears. They still managed to escape, however.

Farfarello brought a hand up to cup her cheek, wiping away one set of tears while his face leaned down to lick away the other set. A whimper escaped he as she felt his touch and he wondered if she felt the same electrical shock as he.

"Do not worry, my dark angel," Farfarello whispered in her ear as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his embrace. His nose pressed into her silver locks, inhaling the delicious scent that was her. His other hand moved to her back, petting her wings softly. With each touch to them, her body jerked lightly. Still, she did not fight. He was not sure whether it was because she was too scared or too weak.

It didn't matter…

She was his…

His fallen angel…

His dark angel…

His…

His…

His…

He had found her…

He had saved her…

_He_ had abandoned her to him!

She…

Was…

**His…**

"Who are you?" She questioned even as her voice faltered.

Farfarello pressed a kiss to her temple as he held her loosely but possessively.

"I am one who was cast aside by Him. I am the one who found you after He had cast you aside. We are alike, my angel. So very alike," He chanted over and over.

"W-who am I?" Her voice was even more terrified than before, but it had nothing to do with him. He was surprised to hear this. Had she no memory of the life from before? Had _He_ been so cruel as to rob her of that as well?

"Simple," Farfarello mumbled against her neck after burying it in the crook of her scarred neck. "You." He moved his lips up the length of her neck and to her ear. "Are." His lips dragged over the curve of her cheek. "Mine." His lips hungrily pressed against hers, tainting what innocence she had left with his corruption.

Her body was too weak to fight, so she surrendered, allowing him to drown away her confusion in the taste of him. She had no reason to fight. How could she? She had no idea who she was or where she had came from. All she knew was the ache that had filled her and left her hollow.

Now, as he continued his assault on her mouth while holding her in his strong arms, she felt that hollow fill with something else; it wasn't what was meant to be there, but it was enough.

Farfarello eventually pulled away and began to inform her of how he came to find her. She listened to his every word and stayed close to him. His aura was familiar, and when he spoke of taking care of her, she knew it was him she had sensed in her nightmares. The nightmares that now seemed so far, far away.

He eventually had to leave, but made a promise to return that night. So, during the day, when the sun touched her skin and warmed her chilled flesh, she waited and waited until the sun descended and the moon returned. And just like the moon, he returned as well.

He would bring her food, help her learn her surroundings through touch, and assisted he in almost everything she needed. He had only one rule – never leave without him with her. She swore she wouldn't. She didn't want to. He had saved her. He had cared for her. He was her savior as much as she was his fallen one.

They were one and the same…

Both abandoned…

Both forgotten…

Both left alone…

But now, they had each other, and it wasn't so lonely anymore. Everyday she felt the emptiness fade and be replaced with a sense of belonging. She belonged to him. He would never abandon her. She was safe.

So, it continued, the visits. Days turned to weeks which turned to months and then to a year. He continued to come and check on her. He would speak to her of his missions and of the people he had hurt. She would do her best to listen and, on some level, give reason to the killings. Condone them with him.

Finally, she felt the void in herself fill fully and, that next day, her vision returned, granting her back her sight. Throughout the morning, she watched the sun pass through the sky, giving way to the night and the moon. The sight of it tugged at her memories, pulling something in the recess of her subconscious to the front of her mind.

Visions assaulted her. Nameless faces pushed into her vision, calling out to her.

_Serenity…_

_Usagi…_

_Sailor Moon…_

_Usako…_

_Cosmos…_

They wouldn't stop. They wouldn't go away. It hurt; it hurt so bad. Her hands clutched at her head, squeezing it as she shook back and forth.

That was how Farfarello found her.

Her eyes were wide with fright and they landed on him as soon as he entered. For the first time since find her, she actually saw him. Fear suddenly engulfed him. What if she didn't like what she saw? What if she no longer wanted anything to do with him? Would she abandon him like _He_ had?

It took her only a moment to register who it was and then she threw herself into his body, begging him to take away the pain, get rid of the visions, and make them stop. He could not understand what was wrong. Not until she calmed enough to tell him.

Anger filled him and he wished the visions had taken on a physical form so that he could rid her of them; however, he was not a master of the mind, but he knew one.

The thought of taking her to Schuldig was not pleasant, but it was the only way in which he could answer her pleas. So, swallowing his jealousy, he called for Schuldig and had the German meet him in the park in which Farfarello had found his fallen angel.

The moment the red head came into view, Farfarello regretted his decision. Crawford and Nagi were close behind the German. It was never a good sign to see all members of Schwartz together. Farfarello narrowed his one golden eye as his hands moved his angel behind him. Then they moved to grab his blades; however, Crawford spoke up.

"We will heed your request," he spoke and nodded towards Schuldig. The red head snorted and rolled his eyes. Then the German concentrated on the small form hiding behind Farfarello.

Farfarello felt her stiffen behind him. Suspicion filled him and he swore to take them all out if anything went wrong; however, there was no need. Once the German finished his task, he stepped back and allowed Crawford to have center stage.

"Farfarello…" His angel whispered in a daze. Her eyes were distant for another moment before she came back from wherever Schuldig had taken her.

"Where are we?" She questioned him in an innocent and trusting voice. Farfarello sighed; it had worked.

"Schwartz wishes you all the best," Crawford spoke while sending the other two members of Schwartz back to the car. "Your assistance is no longer needed as you have fulfilled your end of the contract."

Farfarello nodded slowly but didn't move from his defensive position until Crawford had retreated. Only when another few minutes of silence passed did he turn and gather his fallen angel in his arms.

"Where are we going?" She questioned him.

"Away," was all he said as he carried her as far away from this misery as possible.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly against his shoulders before succumbing to the need for sleep. Farfarello smiled a real smile for the first time since his childhood.

"No, thank you," he replied as their forms disappeared into the shadows of the night.

That night, there had been no moon, making it the perfect time and setting for it's princess to forget all memories of it.

She had fallen and would forever be lost to it, but, now, she had another to depend on…

**…**

_Fin_

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Um…don't ask, please! I have no idea where the heck this came from, none whatsoever!**

**I don't expect any reviews from it because this, to me, was just…just…I don't know.**

**Anywho, if you want..**

**RxR**

**If not, see you next time!**

**Sesshy**


	4. Lily

**Love Picked Petals**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Each flower held it's own meaning, just like the men they represented. A Side Series of one-shots to my story, Disturbia. WK/SM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series or the characters therein, just the crazy ideas…**

**Note:….um…find it at the bottom….**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**…**

**Lily – Resurrection**

**…**

She had never forgotten his face, the sound of his voice, the feel of his skin, or the heat of his gaze. How could she forget the man she loved? She couldn't. That's not to say she didn't try. She did. She fought to forget and live in sweet ignorant bliss, but there were too many reminders. The pain was suffocating.

During the day she was forced to watch on as other's lived their lives in complete bliss, unaware of the sacrifices made to keep them happy and ignorant to the danger. For that reason, she resented the planet she had once yearned to be a part of so long ago. It wasn't enough that the earth itself was a painful reminder of the one she lost, the one who made her whole.

Compared to the nightmares, however, everything else didn't matter. Every time she closed her eyes she was haunted by his. The events leading up to his death replayed over and over without ceasing, tormenting her to no end. She would wake up in a sweat, tears like waterfalls dripping down her face. She would cry. Cry more. Then fall asleep only to repeat the process a hour later.

Eventually, as time went by, she figured out a way to avoid the nightmares and other painful reminders. She didn't sleep for days on end. That was the first move. As the sleep deprivation took hold, she began to lose her grip on reality. She was a zombie. Not literally a flesh eating zombie, but a person who walked the earth without really belonging or being a part of it.

For a while, she lived like this in complete and utter contentment. She worried what little friends she had left, but they didn't matter. They, too, eventually faded away. All but Naru, sweet Naru. She stayed by her side through thick and thin, trying to pull her friend from the depressive and unhealthy state of mind.

"Usagi-chan," Speaking of Naru, Usagi's dull gaze turned to find the red head standing over the desk. A look of worry was etched across the her features.

"Come on, Usagi-chan," Naru grabbed her hand, pulling Usagi from her seat and leading the unresponsive blond out of the school and towards the gates. Usagi had all but given up on questioning Naru on her motives. It seemed like every other day the girl was dragging Usagi to a different place, trying to get her back to some sense of normalcy.

"I need to run by and confirm an order at the flower shop, and you're coming with me," Naru tugged harder on Usagi's hand, forcing the girl to stumble forward faster. A small pang echoed through her chest. Naru was getting married in only another few short weeks. Though it took a while, she had managed to talk Usagi into participating, even though it was painful.

A painful reminder of what would never be for her and…and…

Usagi continued to allow Naru to drag her towards their destination. Naru, while pulling Usagi along, began to tell her friend of the new flower shop that had been reopened. It took twenty minutes to get to the flower shop, and in that time, Usagi knew almost everything there was to know about each guy.

Naru was a very detailed person, especially when it came to guys.

"Looks like it's busy today," Naru mumbled in irritation. Usagi, slightly confused at her friends change in demeanor, peered over Naru's shoulder. The sight she saw was quite startling. A large mob of girls, mostly young ones, were blocking the front entrance of a store. From the large display of flowers, Usagi assumed it was the place Naru had been meaning to visit.

"You can't be serious?" Naru sighed as they drew closer. All of the girls were screaming and jumping around in excitement.

"Good luck," Usagi said to her friend while trying to wrestle her hand free from Naru's tight grip. No such luck.

"I'm not going in alone," Naru sounded insulted at the mere idea.

"Then you should have dragged along Umino," Usagi countered without stopping her struggles. Still, Naru held tightly. After a few more minutes of trying, Usagi finally conceded and allowed Naru to drag her through the sea of underdeveloped, boy obsessed school girls who obviously had nothing better to do with their time other than glare, curse, and jab every other girl, including Naru and Usagi.

Finally, Naru managed to get them inside. The store was quite cool and it was filled with the scent of many different flowers. Some of the eccentric school girls had managed to work their way into the store, but, unlike the ones outside, these pretended to browse the selections. Still, if you looked hard enough, one could tell that they weren't really interested in the flowers so much as the boys who cared for them.

"If you're not buying anything then _get out!_" An enraged voice yelled over the screams still coming from the fan girls. Usagi and Naru turned to find that the voice belonged to an irate redhead. His dark eyes glared daggers at each and every girl in and outside of the store.

"You failed to mention his _lovely_ personality, Naru," Usagi leaned over to whisper to her scared friend. Naru audibly gulped and shifted her eyes from Usagi to Aya-san. The tall red head had not missed what Usagi had to say. His glare only intensified.

"I said get out," Aya snapped while setting down the bouquet he had just finished making.

"I'd love to," Usagi shrugged as she turned to leave; however, Naru still refused to release Usagi's hand, especially after Aya's outburst. "As you can see, I can't and, thanks to you, I probably will lose what little circulation I have left in my hand."

Before Aya could say any thing else, another person walked forward. He was shorter and clearly younger than the rest of the florists who ran the shop. Usagi seriously hoped his manners were better than red's had been.

"Naru-san!"

"Omi-chan," Naru smiled nervously and waved towards the short boy. Usagi stopped her glaring contest with the red head and turned to see who it was that Naru was so chipper at finding. She didn't know anyone by the name of Omi, and she and Naru shared all of the same classes.

The first thing Usagi noticed was his height. He was slightly shorter than she was so she figured he was a year or two younger. No wonder she didn't know or recognize him. She and Naru had only just started reconnecting since the last and final battle. Since becoming Sailor Moon, it had been too dangerous to keep friends or make new ones other than people related to Scout business. Now that all the battles were over and she was …alone, Usagi had the opportunity to reconnect and make new friends. Not that she wanted to. She missed her old friends.

Omi, the boy Naru was now happily talking to, had a mop of messy brown hair similar to Shingo's. He still had some baby fat on his cheeks, another supporter of him being younger. Finally, he moved his attention from Naru to her, and it was then that Usagi noticed his eyes.

Time seemed to stop and, in the distance, the sound of glass shattering echoed through her mind. His eyes were the same as Mamoru's. The exact same.

"Usagi-chan," Naru pulled on her friend's hand, trying to gain the other girl's attention.

Usagi didn't answer. She was too busy trying to control her breathing and preventing her heart from exploding in her chest. The pain was making itself known again.

The last time she saw those eyes…they had been glaring at her…

So full of hate…

Devoid of life…

"Usagi!"

Darkness swam around the edges of her vision before completely taking control. Usagi felt herself falling as her legs gave way. The pain erupted and swallowed her whole, making her numb.

She could just barely hear Naru's panicked voice fading as the static filled her senses. Another wave of pain rolled through her body, forcing her to succumb fully to the cold embrace that the darkness offered.

"…that's the fifth one this month, Aya," a teasing voice scolded another just as Usagi was beginning to regain consciousness. She was mentally more aware than physically capable at first. Her body and brain were fighting for control.

She felt movement coming from beside her followed by a cool, wet cloth being pressed to her forehead. The temperature change forced her to make her decision – get up and get out of there.

"I think she's waking up," the voice was familiar and with it came the ache. Groaning, Usagi blinked her eyes open only to meet the one's that caused her earlier distress. Alarmed, Usagi sat straight up and pushed as far away from the boy as possible.

"Be careful or you'll –"

"Ah," Usagi gasped when she ran out of bed. Her body toppled over the other side of the mattress, making her fall backwards to the floor, hitting her head again. The rest of her body fell pray to gravity and soon followed suit, leaving her in a very awkward position.

"Careful, beautiful," a deep voice cooed teasingly. Usagi growled lightly as she struggled to untangle herself from the covers that now wrapped around her body in a tight vice like grip.

"Here, let me help," Omi spoke as he moved to help her.

"NO!" Usagi yelled while managing to move into a sitting position. She was still tangled in the sheets and unable to move her arms or legs, but she could scoot herself back and into a corner. She wanted as far away from the boy as possible.

"Stay away from me," She didn't mean for it to sound as cold as it did, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't take the pain again.

"What's your problem?" The teasing tone had disappeared completely. Usagi shot the blonde a glare so strong that it surprised the poor guy.

"Where's Naru?" Usagi questioned while turning her gaze to the other three boys in the room. She made it a point to avoid looking at the shorter boy. She couldn't look into those hauntingly familiar eyes, no matter what.

"Downstairs," Omi spoke softly and shyly. He wasn't sure what he had done to upset the girl, but he did not wish to make matters worse.

Usagi nodded her head, but didn't spare him a glance.

"Why you ungrateful –"

"Usagi-chan?" Naru burst through the door and ran straight towards the blonde. "What on earth happened?" The red head worked to get the sheets untangled from her friend, but it was difficult. With a few tries, she managed to loosen them enough to where Usagi could slide free. Once she did, Naru was surprised to find herself in the death like grip of the blonde.

"I apologize for the trouble. Now, if you'll excuse us," Usagi made a dash for the door, dragging Naru with her. Yohji, Aya, and Ken turned expectant looks towards Omi, but the poor kid had no idea what was going on either.

"What's her problem?" Yohji grumbled before lighting one of his cigarettes.

…

**Next Day**

…

Naru sighed as she made her way back to the flower shop. Usagi had dragged her as far away from the flower shop as possible without slowing down her pace at all. It took a full five hours of calming the blonde to get any information out of her. Even then, it still took time to get her to open up about what had happened.

It was still early in the day and no school girls had managed to crowd the shop. Naru had thought it best that Usagi stay home from school today and had even volunteered to look after her; however, Naru felt bad for how everything ended the night before. She felt that the guys deserved an answer to Usagi's strange behavior.

So, with the excuse of needing to buy some new milk, Naru ran out of Usagi's apartment and headed straight for the flower shop. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the doors.

"Is Omi here?" Naru questioned Yohji who was sitting behind the counter. The blonde looked up from the magazine he was reading momentarily. It was obvious that the playboy was bored, but at the sight of Naru, he slammed the magazine down on the table.

"He's in the back," Yohji jerked his thumb towards a door that read 'Employee's Only'. "He'll be up in a few minutes. Is there something wrong?"

"I just wanted to apologize on my friend's behalf," Naru answered while lowering her head as she bowed to Yohji apologetically.

"What's her problem?" Yohji examined the girl with a critical eye.

"I-"

"Oh, Naru! I thought I heard you out here," Omi came walking through the door carrying a large armful of freshly cut roses. He carefully laid them out over the table before wiping his hands off on his apron. "How is your friend today?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about," Naru shuffled her feet nervously. She honestly did not enjoy talking about Usagi's situation with or without her friend's approval; however, she felt that Omi deserved it.

"Is she okay?"

"She's …okay," Naru sighed. "I wanted to apologize on her behalf. She recently lost her long time boyfriend and fiancé and is still suffering from the loss. You reminded her of him and the night he died," Naru winced as she tried to weave a believable tale that wouldn't give away Usagi's secret.

"I'm so sorry," Omi's happy face melted into a solemn frown. He understood the loss of someone close. Ouka flashed through his mind, making him wince at the ache her memory caused inside him.

"I don't know if she'll be able to come and apologize herself, but it isn't fair for you to not know why she reacted as she did," Naru finally looked up and spared Omi an apologetic look and bow.

"Still doesn't explain why she had to be so rude about it," Yohji whispered more to himself than anyone, but Naru still caught it.

"Have you ever been forced to watch the person you love be murdered right before your eyes?"

Yohji winced. He had, but she didn't know it and took it as a sign of regret for his harsh words.

"Have you ever had a loved one killed because someone else hated you and wanted you to suffer?"

Yohji and Omi's startled expressions turned towards Naru. When the red head realized what she said, she gasped and covered her mouth with shaking hands.

"I shouldn't have told you that. I apologize," Naru took a few steps back and moved towards the door. Both Yohji and Omi watched as Naru ran from the store.

"At least that explains a few things," Yohji mumbled before picking up where he left off on his magazine. Omi's gaze remained focused where Naru had been for a few more moment's before he returned the roses and pulled out several other kinds of flowers.

At Yohji's questioning gaze, Omi waved him off and continued to set to work on a new arrangement.

**…**

Usagi was curled up in her favorite chair with a big bowl of ice cream in her hands. She had rearranged her furniture so that her chair sat directly before the TV. Surrounding it were various tissues, magazines, books, movies, chip bags, plastic cups, and other objects from her sorrow fest.

Naru had left for the night and promised to check in the next morning.

Usagi didn't care. All she wanted to do was ignore the world around her and fade back into the darkness.

The loud chime of the doorbell interrupted the solitude that Usagi had just managed to create. Someone up there really seemed to hate her.

Dragging her feet to the door, Usagi opened it and was surprised to find a large arrangement of flowers parallel with her face. She recognized the Forget-Me-Nots, Baby Breath, and a large type of Daisy.

"I have a delivery for Miss Usagi," the voice was mumbled and Usagi automatically stepped aside and opened the door to allow the deliverer entrance.

"Right this way," Usagi pulled her purse and other junk off the hallway table, giving the delivery guy a place to set the vase. Once he had, the boy turned to her and reached for his cap, pulling it off and revealing himself to be Omi.

Usagi reeled back almost as if she had been physically attacked by that movement. Panic streaked across her face and she prepared to bolt.

"Please, I'm sorry for coming here like this, but I wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss. Your friend, Naru, came by and explained everything," Omi waved a hand to the flowers.

"White Tulip – Lost Love; Forget-Me-Nots – Remembrance; Yarrow – Sorrow; Sea Statice – Sympathy; and Gerbera Daisy – Sadness," Omi pointed to each flower as he told their meaning. Usagi followed the movements of his hand, taking in the beauty of the bouquet. The soft white, blue, and purple mixture was a beautiful work of art.

"…I lost someone dear to me who I loved a while back… she…" Omi closed his eyes as he recalled the feel of Ouka's lifeless body falling against his body.

Usagi recognized the pain and guilt written upon his features; it was the same that she felt.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" Usagi offered while moving to give him room to decide. Omi looked up suddenly, searching her face. Though she would not meet his gaze, she was looking at him; it was a step up in the right direction.

Omi nodded and accepted the invitation. That night, the two shared their stories of love gained, lost, and still remembered. They were both forced to edit certain details and, even though the other sensed it, neither spoke of it. They understood what it meant to lose the one you loved and not get over it.

It was that shared pain that helped make their friendship and kept it strong.

**…

* * *

...**

**Eh… Sorry, but I can't really see Usagi and Omi as a couple. I guess you could kind of see that. Maybe it's the mood I'm in or something. I'm not sure, honestly.**

**I apologize for the long wait in an update; however, I'm in the middle of raising money for childhood cancer awareness. This Saturday I will be shaving my head to raise money for my cause. So far I have managed to obtain a little over $450 dollars in donations. I set my goal at $500 but really hoped to raise $1,000. I still have some time and some people who promised to donate, so maybe I will make the 1k!**

**Anywho, RxR if you want. I really didn't like this chapter and I might do a second part to further their relationship. I'm not 100% sure, yet.**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**

**PS: I think Aya will be next….**


	5. Feverfew

**Love Picked Petals**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Each flower held it's own meaning, just like the men they represented. A Side Series of one-shots to my story, Disturbia. WK/SM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series or the characters therein, just the crazy ideas…**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**…**

**Feverfew-Health**

**…**

It felt as if they had known each other for decades instead of just a few simple years. The understanding between the two lost and abandoned souls was outstanding. No one else could understand how they had become compatible; it was only for them to know. Even Usagi could hardly believe how far they had come considering their first meetings.

As her mind wondered to the past, no matter how painful it was in the beginning of their strange relationship, she allowed her body to relax and enjoy the peaceful break of her life. Her hands acted of their own accord as she played with the long red strands of hair that splayed over her lap. She remembered the first time she met with the owner of such beautiful hair; however, his eyes were what really captured her. Their intensity and strength could never be forgotten…never…

**…**

Usagi moved quickly and quietly through the busy hallways as doctors, patients, and their families were scurrying elsewhere. Her usual school uniform was replaced by the hospital's volunteer uniform; it was very similar to the University of which she had most recently been accepted in to. Her hair, however, remained the same.

"Tsukino-san, how good to see you again," One of the nurses spoke in passing as she moved to tend to a client down the hallway. Usagi smiled and nodded her head as she watched the woman move away. As she pulled her attention back towards the direction she was walking, she bumped straight into what felt like a brick wall.

Thankfully, she had not been moving fast, so she was able to catch and prevent herself from falling flat on her but; however, she still felt a sense of déjà vu. Instinctively, she backed away, bowed, and mumbled her most sincere apologies. Whoever she bumped into, though, ignored her and pushed right past her, almost knocking her down. Startled, Usagi turned to give the man a piece of her mind, but stopped as painful memories from similar situations flashed through her mind.

A whimper escaped her and her right hand automatically moved to turn the ring that still held a home on her left ring finger; it was the promise/engagement ring Mamoru had given her before he left for America. Before….

Hot tears burned at the back of her eyes, blurring her vision, but she pushed them away. There was nothing she could do about it. Nothing she hadn't already tried. He was gone. For good. Wiping her eyes and pushing the tears away, Usagi headed towards the nurses desk only a few feet away from where she had bumped into the man.

"Good morning, Tsukino-san," Horie-san smiled kindly at the young woman. "I see that you ran into Fujimiya-san."

"Hai," Usagi mumbled as she picked up the clip board Horie-san held out for her; it held a list of her responsibilities for the day, including which patients she was scheduled to care for during the day. "I didn't even get a chance to apologize."

"It's probably better that way," Horie-san shrugged and at Usagi's confused look, clarified. "His sister has been a patient here for a long time. She's been in a coma for almost three years now after a hit-and-run accident her brother, Fujimiya-san, witnessed. Poor thing, he was so upset and, even though he doesn't show it often, I think he still is."

"I haven't seen her, have I?" Usagi questioned, trying to think of any person she had tended to with a case as hers.

Horie-san shook her head, "She hasn't been treated her for very long. From what I heard, her body was kidnapped from the last hospital she was being treated at but no one understands why."

"How do you know so much about her then, Horie-san?" Usagi questioned after recovering from the kidnapped comment. Who would kidnap a comatose girl?

"It was big gossip when it happened. Rumors flew that it was Takatori Reiji who had hit her, but no one found out for sure. I'm thinking it was a cover up for him. You know how these rich politicians are! Anyway, the really sad thing was the two had come home to find their house burning with their parents still inside! Can you believe it?"

Usagi gasped. Three years ago? Why hadn't she ever heard of it?

"Don't you remember hearing about it, Tsukino-san? It was all over the news and flooded the papers," Horie-san questioned curiously.

"I…uh…no, I don't…" Usagi stammered as she realized that she had been fighting Galaxia around that same time. "I had been visiting with Mamoru at the time…"

"Oh," Horie-san cast her eyes down to her hands which fidgeted nervously with a pencil. Chiba Mamoru had been the top medical student of Tokyo University. Everyone in the local hospitals had heard of him considering that he was a well known and sought after doctor in training. He was scheduled to begin interviews after two years studying abroad; however, he never came back. The details were still sketchy, but according to Harvard officials, he had been involved in a terrible accident soon after reaching the states.

Usagi had showed up a year after his death, wishing to volunteer her time to the hospital Chiba Mamoru had dedicated his life to. At the time, Horie-san was unaware of the fact that Chiba-san had been brought here after his parent's death. Not many people were aware of it until the news of his mysterious death. According to Usagi, Chiba-san had already secretly chosen which hospital he would start work after finishing college.

So, for the past two years, Usagi spent her time aiding nurses, doctors, patients, and family alike. She wanted to be of some use and give what little she could offer in her fiancé's place. Horie found it honorable. The painful memories and reflections that this hospital must have brought to the poor girl on a daily basis was enough to unsettle the other woman's nerves.

"Usagi-chan," a familiar voice called out, making Usagi turn and face the person calling to her.

"Mizuno-san," Usagi bowed politely towards the mother of her now deceased friend. It had been Ami's mother who had suggested that Usagi spend time away from home; however, the older woman never expected the girl's time to be spent in the hospital.

"I thought you had the day off," Mizuno-san spoke as if scolding a child. "You're hours are stacking up rather quickly. When I said keep busy, I didn't mean this busy," Though there was truth and parental tone in her voice, Usagi could tell that Mizuno-san was sincere and understanding.

"Mamma and Papa are on a second honeymoon and Shingo is staying with a friend. I didn't want to be alone," Usagi answered and turned back towards Horie-san. "I'll get to work if there is nothing else?"

Horie and Mizuno exchanged a look before the doctor gave a slight nod of acceptance which Horie mimicked. Both watched as Usagi moved quickly to begin her chores. Once Usagi was out of hearing range, Mizuno-san stood closer to the nurses' desk.

"Make sure she doesn't work to hard."

***Later That Day***

Usagi hummed as she gathered the trash onto a used tray. The patient was currently asleep and had finished their meal quite some time ago. Being careful not to wake the old man, Usagi balanced the tray in one hand while hauling up a bag full of dirty towels and other linen in the other. Held in her mouth was the clipboard since both hands were full.

She slowly made her way to the door, being careful so as not to drop anything. Thankfully, she had left the door open instead of closing it. Walking out of the room and into the hallway, she placed the tray on the nurse's station where another volunteer would take them to the kitchen.

Dragging the linen further down the hallway, she used an access key to open a closet and dump the dirtied articles into their appropriate bins. Pulling off the gloves, she tossed them in the trash before taking her clipboard out of her mouth and exiting the room.

Out of habit, she checked the list of chores. Everything for the day had been done. Still, it was early. Usagi checked her watch. She still had a good two hours of daylight left, and she didn't want to spend it at home. It was harder to ignore the past if she was alone.

Usagi sighed as she moved to walk back to the nurse's desk. She would just have to turn in her time and find a way to spend the time elsewhere. Before she could reach her destination, Usagi noticed one of the doors to a patients room open that hadn't been earlier.

Patients had the option to receive volunteer aid or companionship. Those who wished for company or extra attention would leave their doors open at the appropriate times, others would leave them closed when they wanted their privacy. When Usagi had made her earlier rounds, the door had been closed. She was sure of it.

Usagi made her way towards the door and peeked around the doorway, trying to see if the patient was asleep or awake. Her eyes fell on a very young girl who lay limp and neat over the hospital bed. Usagi took a peek towards the nurse's desk to see if anyone had noticed her. No one had so far. Taking a step into the room, Usagi walked to the clipboard attached to the end of the bed. Peeking at it, she noticed the last name:

'_Fujimiya Aya'_

"It's you," Usagi mumbled as she recalled the discussion with Horie-san earlier that day. After replacing the clipboard, Usagi walked to the side of the bed and gazed down at the girl. She looked so young and fragile. For a moment, Usagi's eyes dilated as she remembered another time and place where she had once bore witness to a comatose person.

For an instant, the image of Neo-Queen Serenity encased in crystal overlaid Fujimiya Aya. Usagi shook her head, clearing the picture from her mind. Pulling up a chair, she sat next to the bed and gazed at the young girl. Biting her lower lip nervously, Usagi internally debated on interfering or not. She was not in the habit of using her powers on mortals, but this girl reminded her of Neo-Queen Serenity and Chibi-Usa, a part of her would be future that would never come to be.

Strengthening her resolve, Usagi summoned the crystal and held it over the young girl. Closing her eyes, she allowed her power to flow through her body, searching for the cause and trying to fix it. Usagi was still in the middle of healing her, when the press of cold metal to her neck startled her from her stupor.

That was their first official meeting.

He had never even given her an opportunity to explain. Instead, he sent her body flying from her seat. She hit the smooth tile of the floor hard and slid to bump the wall. The impact with the floor hurt and made her body ache, but she stood to face her attacker. She expected many things, but never the startling pair of livid eyes that glared heatedly at her. They were eyes that matched hers in many aspects. There was pain, anger, hurt, betrayal, and resolve. All could be found staring at her through a beautiful pair of violet.

**...**

Usagi hummed to herself softly as she drew back from the vision. Yes. Their first meeting was rather …interesting to say the least. Yet, it was the beginning of a new adventure. A new beginning. A small smile flittered over her face as she lightly skimmed the pads of her fingers over his closed eyelids. She could picture the beautiful glint of them in her mind's eye; it always managed to suck her in and hold her captive.

Her movements caused him to shift, making the blanket covering him slide further down and exposing the slope of his bare back. His face contorted in his sleep. Obviously he did not enjoy being disturbed in the slightest even when dreaming. She wondered what images were running through his mind. Of course she could probably guess.

Usagi turned her head to gaze at a small picture frame sitting in his bedside window; it was of him and his little sister, Aya. Yes, that must have been what filled his dreams. She was always on his mind and in his heart.

Most girls would be upset with the thought of having to share so much with another woman, regardless if it was a sister or not. Usagi, however, was content with what she had.

Ran grunted in his sleep and adjusted his head on her lap. His nose was now brushing against her stomach. Usagi resumed her earlier actions of playing with his hair. She was fascinated with how soft and smooth it was; it felt like liquid silk. Another thing about it that fascinated her was the color. Red, the color of blood.

**…**

"Wow, the Sailor Moon, huh?" A tall blonde spoke while balancing a cigarette between his lips. Usagi crinkled her nose as he blew a large plume of smoke in her direction, making her cough.

"Shut up," Aya ordered as he fixed the blonde with a glare. Usagi shrunk at the look. If he could glare that fiercely at a comrade, what hope did she have?

"What were you doing to her?" Aya turned his heated gaze on her, making her flinch.

"I-I was trying to help," Usagi mumbled while struggling not to break down.

"Aya," A small boy warned in a low hiss.

"Help? Where was your help when our parents were killed?" Aya demanded as he slammed down photos of various crime scenes. "Or when this happened? This? How bout this? Where were you and your friends when all of these people were being murdered for wealth and political gain?"

Usagi felt bile begin to rise at the back of her throat. The images were so very clear and very gory. She had never been one to handle a bloody mess. With youma, there was dust, no blood. You fight, kick butt, dust them, and go on to the next bad guy.

"Do you and your friends enjoy prancing around in short skirts while others are suffering?" Aya leaned closer to her, whispering dangerously in barely controlled rage and hate. His reaction, however, was anything but what he expected. Blue eyes blazed to life and a hand struck out to meet with his right cheek. The force behind the blow was amazingly strong, making him stumble.

"My friends and I have died to protect this planet! Don't you dare slander their names by implying we allowed this to happen," Usagi pointed to the photos. "We did what we could, but you can't expect us to have handled everything. You have police for that! Our powers were never meant to use against humans!"

"A demon is a demon, regardless of the face they carry!" Aya threw down a picture of Takatori Reiji that was taped to a large and overflowing file. He shoved it towards her and demanded she read through the various papers. With each page, she grew paler.

By the time she finished reading, her hands were shaking so hard that she could barely hold the file without papers dropping from it. The small boy who later introduced himself as Omi stepped forward to take them from her. He spared her an apologetic smile.

Aya felt satisfaction creep into his system; however, it was short lived. What he had mistaken for horror and regret was only half true. When Usagi raised her head, Aya met with broken but righteous anger. Before he could mock her, a bright symbol flashed upon her brow, and all four members of Weiss were pulled into a horrifying vision.

Not only were they forced to watch the events of each and every battle unfold, but they felt the pain, sorrow, and torment that each sacrifice brought out of the Moon Soldier. Their emotions piggy backed on the roller coaster life that was her emotions. They felt every joy, fear, pain, broken, and lonely emotion that passed through her. Her thoughts, feelings, pain..it all was theirs to feel, even her insecurities from the past and present.

Worse of all, the blood of her comrades that soaked her hands and dripped off her fingers was felt. The last battle, the only time she ever had to fight against everything she was and hoped to be. When the vision cleared, all four looked at the small woman who was now shivering from the aftermath of such a strong and clear vision.

"You know nothing of hell," She accused as the wound in her heart was ripped open once again. For the first time in his life, Aya felt ashamed. Before any of them could act, Usagi took off running. The four of them had chased after her, but the girl was fast. When they finally managed to catch up to her, she jumped to a tall roof and fled. Not even they could play hop scotch with the tops of buildings.

That night, Manx was informed of Usagi Tsukino and her abilities. With Persia's permission, Weiss was ordered to do an investigation of Sailor Moon and her scouts including their alter egos; it was worth months of investigation between other missions. Aya had been assigned to watch over Usagi Tsukino when not on a mission, but that wasn't hard.

As far as stealth was concerned, Usagi had never been familiar with its practices. Her naïveté in people was not lost with the last battle either, making it easy for him to keep a close eye on her. After all information had been gathered, the group was ordered to bring her back in and coerce her into assisting them. With the help of Sailor Moon, things would run smoother, and it did for a while.

**...**

Usagi tried to fight back the yawn that threatened to escape, but it wasn't easy. Tired eyes turned to the clock on the nearest wall, only another three hours before they would have to get back to work. Why had they both volunteered for the morning shift again?

They had only just finished the night shift. Usagi turned her attention towards the pile of bloody clothing still lying in the bathroom floor. That night had been particularly rough more so than many others; it reminded her of her very first mission with Weiss; it had been horrible. So much blood and death.

Usagi shuddered. That mission had started the downfall of the person she used to be and helped to make her into who she had become – stronger, faster, and braver. No longer naive, no longer alone, and no longer insecure.

**…**

Hot water rained down upon her form as Usagi detramsformed and sat in the shower. She paid no mind to the scalding hot water. The only thing she was worried about was ridding herself of the blood that stained her body. She scrubbed and scrubbed her skin until it was red and raw, but still it wasn't enough.

That night's mission had not been bad in the sense of gore, but in the sense of emotions. She had faced Schuldig for the first time, and he had taken enjoyment out of twisting and manipulating her feelings and memories. Every memory she held dear was pulled free and raped of their truth.

"Get it off…" Usagi whimpered as she scrubbed her arms with the wash rag harder and harder. By now, the scolding hot water had turned cold, chilling her and causing her to shake. "I can't…I just can't…" Hot tears molded with the icy droplets of water rushing down her body.

When the soap had been rinsed clean, she reached for more, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist, yanking her up and forcing her out of the tub. "What do you think you're doing?" Aya demanded as he turned off the water and reached for a towel. "Just how stupid can you be?"

"Let me go. I need to be clean…I have to get it off," Usagi struggled to get back to the tub, but Aya grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall.

"Enough! I said enough!" Aya finally yelled when she continued to fight. Hiccupping, Usagi relaxed for a moment to examine him. Whatever she found, she didn't like because she started to fight harder in his hold.

Annoyed, Aya picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the bathroom and to her room. Through the entire way, Usagi kicked, slapped, cried, and screamed. By the time Aya threw her to the bed, Usagi was exhausted in all aspects, physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.

She didn't fight him any longer, even when he started to pull off her soaking wet clothes. "Why are you doing this?" Usagi questioned as she stared blankly into the ceiling above her. Her body stayed limp, allowing Aya to work quickly in getting the wet clothes off before she caught cold. "Answer me!" Usagi demanded, finally moving to set up and push Aya away. "You hate me, I get it. So stop doing this, please. Just leave me alone."

"No," Aya said as he handed her a shirt from a dresser.

"No?" Usagi looked up at him in complete surrender. "No?"

"No!"

Usagi laughed a loud, mocking laugh until tears fell from her eyes. Then, she stood and faced Aya in nothing but her underware. Aya once again tried to hand her the shirt, but she slapped his hand away and moved to punch him.

He caught the fist easily and twisted her hand, causing her to turn with her arm to ease the pain. She backed into his chest, wincing in pain.

"No!"

"Yes!" Usagi yelled while throwing her weight back, knocking him off balance. Rolling off of him, she flipped to her feet and launched once more. Aya easily avoided it and, using her momentum against her, grabbed her arm, flipped her to the bed, and pinned her down, preventing her escape.

"Are you done?" He questioned her with an empty gaze.

"Are you done?" Usagi mocked while trying to break free, but his hold was like iron.

"So childish," An amused smirk flashed but was quick to disappear. For a moment, Usagi thought she imagined it.

"Why?" She asked while staring at his mouth. Maybe, if she stared long enough, it would happen again.

"You were right-"

"No, you're not - wait…what?" Usagi shook her head, trying to clear it and see if she had heard right.

"You were right," Aya repeated as he hung his head.

**…**

"What are you doing?" Ran's voice came out husky from the pull of sleep, making her shiver. Usagi smiled as she continued to play with his hair.

"Thinking."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Usagi's eyes narrowed. He was trying to get a rise out of her; it was like this from the beginning. Though, she had to admit, she kinda liked the game. Instead of answering him, Usagi shoved him off the bed. Ran managed to catch himself before he completely fell.

Usagi took the opportunity to slide off the other side and slip on a short robe. She gave her long blonde locks a quick detangling with her fingers before standing and making her way to his door. Before she completely made it to her destination, his large hand encircled her tiny wrist. Long fingers squeezed firmly as he yanked her back against him. He said nothing as he moved to wrap his strong arms around her waist, securing her against him.

After a couple of minutes standing like this, Ran released her and walked back to the bed. Usagi smiled to herself as she opened the door and stepped out of the room and into the hallway. She followed the 'beaten path' back to her room. Just before she could slip in quietly, Yohji appeared in his doorway.

"Usa," he gave her an appreciative look with his eyes.

"Yohji," Usagi acknowledged while opening her door and moving to disappear behind the door; however, Yohji appeared to be in a talkative mood.

"I still don't understand it," Yohji had not be shy nor withholding when it came to his opinion of her and Ran's 'relationship'. She had sensed his attraction towards her; however, she could not return it. Yohji was like an older brother. A very perverse older brother with a leather fetish at times.

"Neither do I," Usagi smiled and gave a shrug of her shoulders before retreating to the safety of her room. As soon as the door clicked close, she leaned against it with her arms wrapped around herself. She shivered from both the missing warmth his body offered and the raging emotions inside of her.

What she had told Yohji was true. What were they? Certainly they had never spoken of it. Aya-chan teased them, but Ran never showed any emotions to support or reprimand such claims concerning their relationship. In the beginning it had been easy, oh so very easy.

They had another argument, a heated one over a mission. There was a lot of yelling, screaming, accusing, and eventually a small tussle; however, somehow, they landed in a compromising situation. He had tackled her to the floor, pinning her body with his. She couldn't get out of his hold and he wouldn't release her until she gave up and admitted defeat. Not wanting to feel so trapped, Usagi blindly did the only thing she could think of to set him off guard long enough to get up and away. She kissed him and it did the trick; however, she was mortified soon after shoving him off of her.

After several days of avoidance, a mission finally forced the two to work together and face their issues. Again, it had been Schuldig that they had faced. Now, however, he had even more to torment her with and it had been easy. Since the kiss had happened, she had accused herself of betraying the memory of Mamoru, hating herself for what she had done.

The battle had been hard, but it forced the two to trust in each other and rely upon the other to survive. After having barely managed to complete the mission and get away from the scene halfway alive and breathing, the two limped back to the flower shop. The others had not returned from their information retrieval mission, so Usagi and Ran were forced to patch each other up.

**…**

Usagi blushed furiously as his warm hands spanned her bare sides, searching for any damage to her ribs. He had just finished tending to a large gash running up the length of her forearm, compliments of Farfello who had made and unexpected visit during the fight. Smaller cuts had been made across her upper stomach, but he had already cleaned those, allowing for her healing abilities some relief.

"Bruised," Aya diagnosed while wrapping an ace bandage tightly around her lower chest, right below her bra. Usagi winced in discomfort; however, she dared not look at him. She had insisted on bandaging him first and healing his minor cuts. With the mental onslaught, physical beating, and lack of sleep, her energy reserves were low. The fight tonight took what little she had left.

So, she healed the minor cuts and bruises while cleaning and bandaging the rest, leaving him shirtless while he worked on her. "Aya …I-"

"Let me see your leg," Aya ordered as he eyed a particularly nasty gash just above her kneecap. Clamping her mouth shut, Usagi obeyed and lifted her leg for him to inspect. She was thankful she had been wearing shorts when she transformed.

His fingers were gentle as he worked to remove a sliver of glass still remaining and working its way deeper into her skin. She winced but didn't make a sound. Aya grabbed the wet rag in the bowl of water next to him. After squeezing out the excess water, he wiped away the blood spanning the skin of her thigh. She shivered unconsciously and it didn't go unnoticed.

As soon as he bandaged her thigh, he let his hand rest against the skin of her thigh above the bandage. An awkward silence befell them as she watched his eyes grow distant, signaling another internal debate. In hopes of breaking the silence and having an opportunity to escape his room, Usagi decided to bring up the incident from the other day.

"Aya, about the other night, I'm really so-" Usagi's mumbled apology was interrupted as Aya's other hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of her long hair which had been let down from it's usual style. His hand fisted near the roots, bringing a gasp of surprise and slight pain from her lips; however, it was quickly silenced as his mouth slanted across hers, smothering any complaints she might have.

Eyes wide, Usagi could scarcely think of what to do as his warm lips worked over hers. The kiss was demanding, almost as if he was punishing her for something. His hand in her hair tugged until she was forced to lean her head back, giving him better access to her mouth. When his tongue slipped through her lips, all thoughts vanished and she finally surrendered.

She allowed herself to drown in his warmth, something she had been missing since losing Mamoru. In the back of her mind, she knew it was wrong, but her body wasn't listening. Far too long she had been ignoring her needs and wants to the memories of the past. She was emotionally dying, physically handicapped from lack of support and companionship, and losing pieces of herself every day. Why not finally surrender the last shred left?

The pain from their wounds went ignored as Aya pushed her back with his body, laying atop her and easing his body along the small length of hers. When his bare skin was pressed flush against hers, a heat like no other surged through her, making a knot form in her lower stomach. The need to be closer swallowed her whole as she allowed him to trail his mouth from hers and to her throat, eliciting low moans of pleasure from her swollen lips.

For the night, they forgot the emotion ties and pains of the past. They surrendered themselves to the only other person who could ever understand the torment of losing someone close, the helplessness of being unable to stop it, the pain of loss and loneliness. Instead, they drowned out their sorrows in each other, taking their aggressions out in the only way they had left.

It would be several hours later before Usagi would emerge from his room and sneak into hers weak, sore, and physically satisfied; however, even the comfort and warmth that they both experienced in the others embrace could not fill the hollow hole in their hearts. Maybe that was why they continued to drown themselves in the other after each mission.

**…**

That night, like all of the others since the first, Usagi slept without nightmares of the past. Instead, there was darkness, and that was enough. No longer were the haunting images of her friends plaguing her now that she had someone of whom she could share and vent her fears.

When morning came, she dressed and descended the apartment section and to the flower shop. Already, Ran had opened the shop and several customers were lingering. Unlike in the past, more boys were coming to the flower shop with her appearance. Several of her fans as well as those of the guys were waiting for them.

Usagi smiled as she fell into their routine. She worked. He worked. Nothing was spoken of their activities mere hours ago; it was as if it never happened.

"Usagi-chan," Aya-chan smiled in greeting while she scurried to collect her books. With a hug and kiss to her brother, Aya-chan waved goodbye and left for school. Just outside the shop, Omi waited on his motorcycle to drive them. Usagi watched them leave with a soft smile on her face while her hands quickly tied her apron around her.

"Usagi-san," An older boy approached with a bouquet of pink roses. Usagi smiled and moved to the register. She rang him up and accepted the money. After handing him the bouquet, he returned it to her, smiling handsomely towards her.

"Is there something wrong with the bouquet?" Usagi questioned. She recognized Ran's handiwork in the arrangement of the flowers. No one ever complained of Ran's work.

"They're for you," The guy spoke while bestowing another smile towards her. Had Usagi been in her school days, she would have probably swooned at such a cute guy offering her flowers; however, those days were long gone. Blushing in embarrassment, Usagi shook her head and tried to return the flowers to him in a polite way so as not to be mean. He, however, took her blush as a sign of surprise and bashfulness.

"I was wondering if –"

"If you're not buying anything else then get out," Ran appeared next to Usagi suddenly, surprising her and the guy. Ran's violet eyes were intensely staring at the customer and were close to evolving to a death glare. The guy ignored the threat and moved to continue his question when Ran stepped closer to Usagi. His hand grabbed the bouquet still in her small hands and shoved them towards the guy.

"Ran," Usagi whispered disapprovingly; however, she went unnoticed.

Finally, after a long glaring contest, the guy conceded seeing as the man next to the blonde bombshell was practically oozing possessiveness from every pore. It was unusual for the red head and the other guy did not fail to realize that fact. He had spent time watching the blonde before deciding to make his move. Never before had the red head showed this kind of behavior. Still, he did not wish to risk his life for a date. Maybe he'd ask her when the red head wasn't around. Backing away, he took his bouquet and left, leaving a confused Usagi.

"What was that about?" Usagi demanded.

"Nothing," Ran answered in a short, clipped tone. He spared her a quick glance and then turned to assist another customer. Sighing, Usagi resigned to the fact that she would never understand men, least of all that particular one.

**…

* * *

...**

**Holly Hell on Burnt Toast! That was a lot to write! I dedicate this to…*drum roll* Yami Nocturna! She is a big Aya/Usagi fan and has wrote a couple of really good stories involving this paring. I hope that this Aya/Usa pairing is pleasing to her and the rest of you. I'm not sure if I kept him in character. If not, I apologize!**

**I'm too tired and sick to check for typos, so, please, if you see any, bring them to my attention. Thanks!**

**RxR**

**Crawford is next!**

**Sesshy**

**PS: Aya-chan was voiced by Yui Horie, who I used as the nurse in the first Flashback. Wasn't that a good idea?  
**


	6. Clematis

**Love Picked Petals**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Each flower held it's own meaning, just like the men they represented. A Side Series of one-shots to my story, Disturbia. WK/SM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series or the characters therein, just the crazy ideas…**

**…**

* * *

**...  
**

**Clematis – Ingenuity**

**…**

Dark brown eyes narrowed suspiciously upon a head of long, silver-blonde hair. His mouth was set in a firm frown as he regarded the secretary to Takatori. It wasn't that she had necessarily done anything to anger him, but the lack there of, truthfully.

Her name was Usagi Tsukino. She was currently twenty-two and had been working for Takatori for almost three years. She had started out as a mail carrier; however, after catching sight of her, Takatori had insisted that Usagi replace his current secretary at the time. Though the pay was better, she politely declined the offer. It was the first of many things that caused him to become suspicious of her.

Still, after many offers, the girl took the job if only to end the pestering. At first, her secretarial skills had been lacking of efficiency, but after a while, she improved. It didn't take long before she was excelling at her position. Takatori never missed a call, his schedule was always neatly typed and ready first thing in the morning, his office was kept tidy, and all his documents were well typed and organized. There was nothing that Crawford could find to use so as to criticize her work.

The only thing she did wrong was completely out of her control. Of all the people, his precognitive vision failed with her. This was the main reason for his irritation; it wasn't that he could not see her in his visions, but they were not as clear or precise as usual. Even if he tried to concentrate on solely her future, nothing came; it was blank and filled with darkness. And that had never happened before, ever.

"Crawford-san," Her voice was neither enthusiastic nor disappointed. It was neutral when regarding him. She lifted her blue eyes to gaze at him for a moment, and the reached for the phone to announce Crawford's arrival to Takatori. After receiving the okay, she stood and walked to the large door that led to his office. Her small hand easily twisted the knob and pushed the door forward. Crawford followed behind her, all the while staring down at her through angry eyes.

The short, pixie-like girl shut the door behind him and then moved automatically to prepare Takatori another drink. Her movements were mechanical as she retrieved a glass from a hidden compartment. Once Takatori's drink was delivered, she prepared Crawford a glass of water, light ice, and handed it to him in passing.

It was only after the door was safely secure behind her that Crawford turned expectantly to his current employer. The object of their little meaning had unknowingly just left them to discuss her fate.

**…**

"Thank God," Usagi sighed as she exited the building. She had spent the better part of the day going through all of the most recent documents for Takatori. A full system crash on the computers had nearly wiped everything clean, but she always made sure to back everything up several times. Just in case…

She reached into her purse for her keys while walking towards the parking lot. Her car was one of the few that still sat patiently, waiting for the owners to return and retrieve them. Usagi let out a cheerful cry of relief when she found her keys. She was still several feet away, but she unlocked the car anyway. Right as the lights flashed and the car beeped, a figure walked directly into her path.

Usagi stopped and spared the man a quick glance. She had stiffened automatically, but seeing as it was only Crawford, she relaxed. "Crawford-san, can I help you?" Her voice was polite but strained with annoyance. How dare he just pop up and scare the living daylights out of her!

The man's glasses flashed as he tilted his head up and revealed to her a smirk. Usagi was confused, but that confusion quickly turned to fear when he pulled a small hand gun from within a hidden pocket inside of his suit. Fear engulfed her and she tried to dodge, but he was quick. The bullet slammed into the middle of her chest, shattering part of her sternum, and exited through her back. For a moment, her wide blue eyes stared at him in astonishment.

Then, slowly, blood began to dribble from the small hole now decorating her chest. Her head dropped to examine the wound, and another dribble of blood welled within her mouth and fell from the corner of her lips. Her legs began to shake as they grew weaker until she fell to her knees on the hard and cold pavement beneath her. Pain engulfed her as her heart beat began to slow. She gasped, but a gurgle came from her throat. Blood was filling one of her lungs from where the bullet grazed it.

She closed her eyes as her body fell forward. Blood leaked into a puddle around her, staining her pretty white top. Her eyes were half lidded as she struggled to keep conscious. She was barely aware of the sound of approaching footsteps. The toe of a hard shoe nudged her side, flipping her over, and she closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Oh, how she hurt.

Crawford stored his gun away and knelt beside Usagi. Her hair fanned around her like a halo, and some of the blood leaking from her wound was dying it the same, dark red. He reached out and placed two fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse. He was surprised to find one, and his brow knit in confusion. His shot was clean and he hadn't missed. How was she still alive?

Never mind. He stood and retrieved his gun. This time, however, he pointed it's barrel towards the middle of her forehead. Just as his finger began to tighten around the trigger, a surge of energy pulsed from within her body. A bright light erupted from her brow, and he was forced to turn his head away as the light grew brighter. He fired his gun repeatedly, but it was of no use. A barrier had wrapped around her, preventing his bullets from finding their mark.

He stumbled back, trying to escape the heat that the light emitted; it was strong enough to burn him! Once he was far enough away, he strained to watch what was happening. His eyes widened upon seeing the wound in her chest closing and the color returning to her cheeks. With one last, strong pulse of light, the energy retracted, and Usagi Tsukino blinked open her blue eyes.

"What the hell!" They both demanded at the same time.

Usagi quickly stood and glared heatedly in his direction, "What was that for?" She demanded.

Crawford ignored her and lifted his gun once again; however, when he pulled the trigger, nothing came. He had emptied all of his bullets during the light show. He cursed silently to himself and dropped the gun. With a speed that surprised Usagi, he lunged for her.

"Wait a minute," She quickly flipped backwards, dodging his fist that was aimed at her face. She gracefully landed on her feet, only to duck and roll out of the way of a fierce kick. She was now behind him, and took advantage of the fact. Still crouched from her dodge, she spun and kicked out her foot, knocking him off balance.

Crawford hit the ground and let out a grunt of pain. He wasn't expecting her reflexes to be up to par with his. He rolled to his stomach and pushed himself up to his feet. His vision swam and the back of his head throbbed painfully.

"I've heard of giving someone the pink slip, but this is ridiculous," Usagi gasped between breaths. Healing herself from such a damaging injury had taken a lot of her energy. Plus, she was still sore from the impact of the bullet. She'd probably be hurting for a couple days, if not more.

Crawford merely narrowed his glare upon her and lunged again. This time, however, Usagi flipped over his head. Crawford turned and used his momentum to lunge his fist towards her temple, but Usagi was faster. She had already spun around and was ready for his fist. Both hands latched onto his wrist, and using his momentum against him, she flipped him over and onto his back.

Crawford felt the air in his lungs escape him from the impact; it was enough to hinder him for several moments, giving Usagi enough time to jump on him. She straddled his chest, digging her knee's into his shoulders, and her feet into his thighs. The tip of her stiletto's dug into the femoral arteries, blocking blood flow and causing him to lose feeling in his legs. Her left arm lay across his throat, putting just enough pressure so as to restrict full use of his airways. She kept the pressure on him until the lack of air was about to make him pass out. Only then did she let up slightly.

"Mind telling me why you shot me?" Her eyes narrowed on him. He didn't answer her. His mouth was set into a firm grimace and his eyes narrowed upon her. If looks could kill…

Usagi opened her mouth to repeat her question, but her body was suddenly hauled into the air of it's own accord and thrown against the side of her car. The impact was strong enough to dent the metal, and she fell with a sickening thud onto the pavement; however, like before, her body was healed on its own, but she remained unconscious.

"Very good, Nagi," Crawford stood and dusted himself off. "Bring her." He ordered as he passed by the telekinetic. The young boy nodded and used his powers to carry the girl with him as he followed Crawford.

**…**

It took three hours before Usagi blinked open her eyes. Her body was sore, and a migraine made her head ache painfully. She groaned as she lifted her head to examine her surroundings. It was dark and damp. There was no light, and she realized that she was sitting on a wooden chair. A very uncomfortable wooden chair. When she tried to move, she then realized that she had been restrained.

"What the?" She mumbled and tried to wiggle her hands free, but it was pointless. She was left with no other choice than to wait and see if anybody came, and, if they did, who it would be. Considering the harsh treatment dealt to her earlier, she wasn't sure if she was up for having company.

She wasn't sure how much time had lapsed, but she figured it was at least an hour or two before she received her first guest. Low and behold, it was Brad Crawford. A bad taste settled in her mouth at seeing him. She was not happy with him at the moment; however, she bit her tongue. Healing from a bullet had been a bitch. She wasn't in the mood to repeat the process.

Wearily, she eyed the folder tucked under his arm. Thankfully, upon entering the room, he had the lights turned on. Usagi noted that she seemed to be in a basement of sorts. Other than her chair, there were only two other pieces of furniture, and one of them stuck out badly. A large screen TV sat upon a small table directly across from her.

"Wow," Usagi blew the bangs from her eyes. "Two visitations in one night? Don't I feel special?" She gave him a cheeky grin. "What's the occasion? In my entire time of working for Takatori-san, I have never had an audience with you, at least, not this long, and definitely not like this."

"Ms. Tsukino," Crawford ignored her questions. He retrieved the folder and quickly opened it. He held up the first piece of paper and showed it to her. Usagi's eyes widened; it was a picture from the parking lot. Actually, it was a close up shot of her face that had been digitally enhanced. There, upon her brow, glowing brightly, was her crescent symbol. "Do you recognize this?"

"Can't say that I do," Usagi shrugged and feigned ignorance. A smirk flashed upon Crawford's face. He retrieved a different picture and held it before her.

"What about this one?" This time, it was a close up picture of Sailor Moon. The picture looked to be around three or four years old, and it clearly showed the same symbol in the same place. Usagi had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Wow," She blew out another breath. "You caught me." She sagged her shoulders in defeat. Crawford arched a sculpted brow in her direction. "I never pegged you for the Sailor Moon type. Honestly, I figured you'd go for more of a Mars or Pluto, maybe Mercury."

If she looked closely enough, she could make out the subtle twitch that began over his left brow.

"Funny," His tone was clipped. He walked to the TV and laid the folder down upon the table. He retrieved a remote and clicked a button on it. When the TV flickered to life, images of Sailor Moon in various transformations appeared.

"Stalker much?" Usagi questioned in partial fake concern. She fidgeted in her seat as the images of her and her friends filled the large screen.

"The first recorded sighting of a Sailor Senshi was over eight years ago," Crawford spoke as a headline suddenly appeared on the screen. "For four continuous years more appearances were made by these women and the ones they fought. At times they would seem to disappear only to reappear, until four years prior." Several sets of photos and newspaper clippings filtered through the screen. "They began to disappear one by one until only one remained." An image of Sailor Moon appeared. "She was the last to disappear. It is of no surprise that many disturbances occurred during their absence; however, it seemed that none save one returned."

Usagi fought her hardest to appear unaffected, but her resolve was crumbling. Memories of her friends flashed through her mind's eye. Each memory caused another heart wrenching pain; it felt as if her heart was being ripped apart from all sides. She struggled to breathe.

One more image flashed on the screen, but this one was of someone vastly different; it was of a Sailor Senshi with long silver hair. Instead of circular buns, hers was styled with hearts. She held a long staff in one hand. The picture seemed to have been taken with a low grade camera for many and most of her features were blurred, and the shadows crossing over her body hid most of her uniform from view. Still, through the darkness, there was one thing clear as day, the vigil pulsing to life on her brow. It was of a crescent moon and an eight pointed star that shown brightly.

"First hand accounts of her appearance," He held a sheet of paper in front of her face. It had statements printed across them, and it didn't look good. Usagi remembered the day of her return. She remembered the power and the sacrifices. She remembered it all.

It had taken every bit of her reserve energy not to pass out, but there wasn't enough to hold the form of Cosmos. She had been forced to revert back to her weaker form of Sailor Moon. Then, with what little energy she had left to spare, she escaped from view and slowly made her way home. Only then did she detransform and move to collapse upon her bed.

"I was wrong. You're not a stalker, you're obsessed," she turned her head and proceeded to ignore him. Suddenly, a deep, throaty laughter echoed within the room, and Crawford's neutral expression faltered for a moment.

"It would seem that our fearless leader is having performance issues," Schuldig, the red headed bodyguard to Takatori, chuckled as he entered the room. "You have him at the end of his string, fraulin."

"Schuldig," Crawford and Usagi growled in unison.

"Creepy," The German grinned. "I was merely stating the truth of the matter. Crawford prides himself on getting the information he wants, but you, fraulin, escape him." He winked at Usagi in a taunting manner.

"Leave," Crawford ordered, but the German ignored it. He was having too much fun.

"Want to know a secret?" The German walked around Usagi's chair. He stood behind her, pressing his front against the back of the chair. He used one hand to yank her head back with a harsh tug on her hair. Her head strained against the pull. His other hand rubbed across the skin of her throat, tickling her. Schuldig grinned and leaned down to her ear. "You're the only one he can't see. You're future is hidden from him."

"My future?" Her eyes glazed over as memories of Crystal Tokyo filled her mind. Her future or what it had been. Now, there was nothing of the former glory that once filled the timeline of the 30th century.

"You've blinded him," Schuldig stood but did not relinquish his hold. "And I am deaf to your thoughts." His hand at her throat tightened, squeezing the air from her lungs. Her body's first reflex was to jerk, but it did no good. The restraints were too tight. She had no choice but to strain against his hold, spit curses, and struggle to breathe. Even as the darkness swam around her vision, her powers reacted to her endangerment. The crescent returned and a boost of energy shot forth from her body, sending both men flying from her.

Usagi's body trembled as she coughed and gasped for breath. Her chest heaved as she gulped in large amounts of oxygen. Slowly, her face regained it's natural coloring instead of the red and purple that had been overtaking it moments prior.

"As you can see," Schuldig stood shakily as he regarded Crawford. "Unlike you, my performance was perfect as usual whereas yours was lacking."

"Schuldig," Crawford's glasses flashed and he reached into his pocket to retrieve his newly loaded gun. He pointed it towards the German who finally surrendered and left the room.

"Have fun," He waved goodbye over his shoulder.

"Bastard," Usagi spat at his retreating form, but it only caused the German to laugh louder during his retreat.

"Congrats," She turned her attention back to Crawford. "You know who I am, but it won't do you any good. I'm the last Sailor Senshi. Your powers don't work on me, neither does his, and when I get free, I'll gladly show you what all I can do." The threat was obvious, but it did nothing to faze Crawford.

"You will do nothing unless told otherwise," His voice remained neutral; however, Usagi detected a hint of something else. She couldn't decipher it at the moment, but she knew that it wouldn't be good. Nothing concerning this man or his co-workers could be anything but trouble. She watched as Crawford chose several more photos from within the folder he had brought with him. The look of triumph on his face had Usagi on edge. What could he have that would make him so smug?

She didn't have to wait long for the answer.

Usagi watched as he taped several different pictures to the wall across from her. Her eyes widened as she noticed who was in the pictures. The first three were very familiar to her. They were of her family. Her mother buying groceries, her papa leaving from work, and her brother at a recent soccer game – they were all candid and taken from a safe distance. Next was a picture of Luna, Artemis, and Diana; it was a family picture Usagi had made of them and kept framed in her room. She didn't want to know how Crawford had got his hands on it. The next two were of her dear friends, Naru and Motoki. And the last two pictures were of the remaining family of the Senshi to Mars and Mercury: Ami's mother and Rei's grandfather.

"Crawford if you so much as hurt a hair on their head I will kill you!" Usagi growled as her defenses rose. Crawford ignored her threat and came to stand behind her. She felt him shift, and she looked over her shoulder to notice he was now kneeling on one knee behind her. He placed both arms on her shoulders, stretching them out to clasp the gun in front of her. He took aim and fired. One by one, he shot a bullet clear into each person on each picture. Horror filled her and she went numb.

"If you don't do as you're told," Crawford whispered into her ear as he leaned forward. "Then they will suffer the consequences. It's your choice."

Usagi hung her head as her body trembled and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Do we have an understanding?" He rose to his feet and watched in satisfaction as she solemnly nodded. "Good." He pocketed his gun and retrieved the pictures from the wall. He stacked them neatly and laid them on her lap before untying her. "I'll let you keep those as a reminder."

Usagi's hands shook as she grasped the images. Anger filled her, but she pushed it away. This wasn't just about her anymore. There was so much more at stake. She couldn't risk it. Another folder fell into her lap, temporarily hiding the images from view. Confused, she opened the folder and eyed a contract.

"You have thirty minutes to read and sign this," Crawford dropped an expensive pen into her lap. "After that, you become the official property of Schwarz." With that said, he left her to her thoughts.

Usagi let her eyes roam the paper, but it did little good. She couldn't retain any of the information, but she understood the bigger picture, clearly. Do as she was told, tell no one, and they live. Fuck up and they die. She signed the paper, but her signature was offset by her shaking hands. She stood up and moved towards the door. When she opened it, she found Crawford waiting for her right outside the door. She closed the folder and surrendered it to him.

"Good girl," He smirked and moved to the side, allowing her to leave.

**…**

**1 Year Later**

**…**

"Usagi-chan," Her mother spoke excitedly as they settled into their table. Usagi's father took the seat next to his wife, and Shingo, Usagi's little brother, took the seat next to him. Usagi sat next to her mother, Crawford at her side, Schuldig next to Crawford, and Nagi between Schuldig and Shingo. "It's so nice of your friends to take us out to dinner like this."

"Isn't it?" Usagi forced a smile. Her hands, which were hidden under the table cloth, fisted together in her dress. Crawford had _suggested_ a meeting with her family. Since their agreement, Usagi had little free time to spare between work and her new _hobbies_. Bile rose in her throat, but she swallowed it back with a nervous gulp of water. Not even Crawford had told her the reason behind this meeting, but she knew it couldn't be good.

The waiter came and took their drink orders before departing. He returned moments later with the requests as well as a vintage bottle of wine which he poured for everyone minus Shingo and Nagi. Usagi shot Crawford a suspicious look. He only ever drank wine for certain occasions, and those occasions had to be of great importance or success for his ulterior motives.

Dread settled over her.

"Impressive," Her father commented as he eyed the bottle of wine. "What is the occasion?" Usagi was dying to ask that same question. She threw her glance back towards Crawford, who cleared his throat quietly. Schuldig's face broke out into a huge grin and he sent her a look that spoke of nothing but trouble.

Usagi grew pale and her throat dry. She reached for her water once more, but Crawford captured her hand in his. Shocked, Usagi stared at him wide eyed. What was he playing at?

"I'm unaware if Usagi has informed you of our relationship –" Horror filled her as she listened to the words spilling from Crawford's lips. She merely continued to gape at him in a mixture of shock, horror, and anger. Her mouth flopped open and closed repeatedly as she struggled to say something. Her inability to speak - interrupt Crawford's temporary state of madness - was amusing Schuldig to no end. She glared at him and sent a kick to the German's foot which had been stretched out. "…. We hope that you will give your blessings."

Blessings? For what? Usagi had been so busy freaking out that she had lost track of what Crawford was saying.

"My baby girl is getting married!" Ikuko squealed. Her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter, pulling Usagi into a fierce hug and nearly choking the poor girl. The loud outburst had drawn the attention of surrounding tables, and many different couples clapped happily for them.

"Married…" Usagi echoed her mother while shooting a poignant look towards Crawford. When no one was looking, she grabbed her fork and attempted to stab him from under the table. Unfortunately, he seemed to have sensed her intent. His hand grabbed hers.

"I know you wanted to wait to tell them, Usako," Crawford spoke with a soft smile which only grew as she winced from that familiar nickname. "But I wish to have your family's blessing before we begin to plan the wedding."

"So sweet," Ikuko sighed as she released her daughter to clasp her hands before her. Sparkles filled the older woman's eyes as she imagined her daughter's wedding. Crawford took this moment to lean in close to Usagi. She tried to back away, but his grip on her hand tightened painfully.

"Smile and look happy," He whispered against her lips before pressing his to hers in a chaste kiss. Though she wished she could stab him and claw out his eyes, she had no choice but to do as told. Crawford had made it a point earlier that night to remind her of their agreement and show her one of the many copies of their original contract. She hadn't known why then, but she did now.

"I'm so happy for you," Ikuko gushed as she took back her daughter into her arms. Usagi had no choice but to rejoice with her mother, even though she was seething on the inside.

**…**

"Bastard!" Usagi screamed and lunged for him. Her fists slammed into any and every part of his body that she could get a hold of, but it didn't last for long. Nagi went on the defensive. It felt as if coils of rope had wound around her, preventing her from extracting her revenge. She fought against the invisible restraints, but it was useless. She tired herself out quickly.

Once she relaxed, Crawford waved Nagi away. When his powers receded, Usagi's legs gave way, but Crawford caught her. He held her to his chest and carried her into the apartment provided for her by Schwarz. He sat her to her feet long enough to fish her keys from her purse and open her door. Once he carried her inside the doorway, he kicked the door shut behind him and led her to her bedroom.

Usagi lay limp in his arms, refusing to even acknowledge him. In the span of a year, he had taken everything from her - her life, her friends, her family, and her freedom. Any resistance from her resulted in another threat to her those she cared for the most. He had connections, many of them, and even if he couldn't personally see to his threats, someone would. One of his favorite threats included Farfello, the homicidal psychopath of his group. After seeing pictures that testified to Farfello's _skills_, she learned quickly not to stay on Crawford's bad sad.

This was no different. She had tried three more times to stab Crawford with the fork during dinner, but he had quickly put an end to any further attempts with a whispered threat. Apparently, he'd allowed Farfello to ride to the restaurant in a different car. If Schuldig gave the okay, the driver was to take Farfello back to the Tsukino residence where he would wait for the happy family to return home.

Only after Crawford had laid her upon the bed did she speak, "Why?"

He stared down at her and regarded her silently for a few minutes before speaking. He sat upon the bed and leaned over her still form. She tried to turn her head away, but his firm grip on her chin stopped her. "You are one of many paths that will lead us to immortality. It is within Schwaz best interest to secure your compliance by any means necessary. This will be beneficiary in both ensuring your continued compliance as well as securing a new and more powerful soldier for Schwarz in the future."

"Oh God," Usagi's eyes dilated as the meaning sunk into her. They couldn't fully manipulate her, so they needed another, but there was no one else who could wield her powers, not yet. Only an heir would be able to harness the powers given to her, and a child would be easy to manipulate.

"Goodnight, Usako," He stood and left her to her horrifying thoughts. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, he adjusted his glasses. They glinted in the light and a smirk stretched across his lips. It was too easy….

**…**

* * *

**...  
**

**I'm back! What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Well, I don't care if you hated it. I liked it! And I only have Nagi and Ken left! I've already started on Ken, w00t!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**

**PS: Too tired to proofread. Please alert me to any mistakes, thank you!**


	7. Lilac Polyanthus

**Love Picked Petals**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Each flower held it's own meaning, just like the men they represented. A Side Series of one-shots to my story, Disturbia. WK/SM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series or the characters therein, just the crazy ideas…**

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Lilac Polyanthus – Confidence**

**…**

It was never a good idea to leave him in charge of the store. It should be obvious considering his long history of breaking things. Yet, for some odd reason, everyone else, including Omi, had something to do. This left Ken alone to man the shop, and considering it was a holiday, they would be especially busy. Maybe not busy with deliveries, but busy with school girls trying to gain his attention.

Ken sighed as he opened the doors to the shop. It was early in the morning, thankfully, and the school girl rush wouldn't happen until later in the day. He really wished he could just lock the doors and tell the others that no one had shown up… or called…. Yeah!

Like Aya would believe that!

Resigning himself to the fact that today would be hectic, Ken moved to set up the outside displays. He pushed the rolling display to the outside and accidentally bumped it against the glass pain of the store. He held his breath as he watched a few of the potted plants tilt back and forth from the impact, but sighed in relief when nothing fell.

Man, that was a close call! He grinned and turned to head back inside, but in his elation, failed to notice a girl that had appeared. She was right behind him, and by the time he realized what was happening, it was too late. The two of them were falling from the impact, her from the sudden jar, and he from being thrown off balance.

The girl cried out in shock, but Ken, with his assassin skills, easily wrapped his arms around her and rolled so that it was he that took the brunt force of the fall. The girl fell atop of him, and he let out a rush of air as her elbow found his gut.

"I'm so sorry," The girl's panicked voice whispered over and over. Once Ken had regained his breath, he opened his eyes to find a blanket of gold over his face. He moved the blanket of golden, silky locks to see two wide blue eyes looking at him in worry. "Are you okay?"

Ken felt the blood rush to his face, mirroring hers, as he realized their position. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, and his breathing hitched. One word rang through his mind. _Beautiful._

"Uh…" Ken gracefully replied while sliding his hands to her sides and helping her to move. That action seemed to draw her attention to their position, and her face turned redder than the roses Ken had planned to place outside next. He chuckled softly as the girl scrambled to get off of him. "Yeah, I'm okay." He took her offered hand, and when their skin touched, a shock ran through his system.

For a while, they stood in awkward silence. "I'm sorry again." The girl mumbled an apology. Her gaze was glued to the ground. Her blush had yet to fade, and Ken found it quite adorable. "I was on my way to meet a friend and noticed you were opening shop. Normally it's so busy, and I just wanted to take a quick peek at your selection before the rush came."

Ken sweat dropped at the mention of the stores rush hour. "They're just school girls," He laughed softly. "They like to come and watch my co-workers."

"Really?" The girl grinned. "Sounds like my friend and I when we were in high school."

"Heh," Ken lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck. She had such wide blue eyes, and they were mesmerizing. "Yeah, they're harmless for the most part. Anyway, I'm just opening up, but feel free to look inside."

"Okay, thanks," She smiled and moved through the open double doors. Ken followed her and went to grab the next outdoor display. He couldn't help but keep an eye on the girl. She was so beautiful, but there was an air of despair encircling her. It reminded him of himself and his co-workers. Maybe that was the reason he had been able to pick up on it.

"Shit," Ken cursed as he ran the next display into the doorway. This time one pot did fall over, and the sound of crashing clay filled the room. The girl turned and eyed the mess before rushing over to help Ken clean it up.

"It's okay, I got it," Ken spoke as he kneeled down and started grabbing the big chunks. "Don't worry about this, you'll get dirt all over you."

"So?" The girl smiled softly. "A little dirt never hurt anyone." She was grabbing several of the pieces next to her. "Besides, I'm a bit of a klutz and break things all the time. Even when I'm not touching things, stuff breaks. So, this is probably my fault." She grinned and Ken blushed. Did she know he had been staring at her?

The two reached for the last few remaining pieces, and their hands brushed against each other's. Ken jumped at the spark that ran through his system once more. What was it about her that caused this reaction? Did she feel it too? From first glance, it didn't appear so.

"Thanks," Ken spoke as he grabbed the last piece and stood. She followed suit and walked with him to the trash can where they dumped the broken pieces. "So, before that, did you see anything you liked?" He wanted a change of subject.

"Yeah," She smiled. "But I'll have to come back another day. I didn't bring any money with me."

"Okay," Ken spoke softly. "Just come by anytime, even if it looks like we're crowded. I promise, the girls are pretty much harmless."

"Will do," She waved at him as she walked outside. Ken watched her go for a moment before he snapped back to attention and continued with setting up the outside displays. As he slid the next one into place, he heard the roar of a motorcycle and turned his head in the direction it came from. His eyes widened as he watched the blonde girl done a helmet before tearing off towards the Jr. High school.

**…**

For the next few days, Ken had found himself quite anxious. Every time he saw a head of blonde hair, he would stop to see if it was her. He couldn't help it, and he honestly didn't know what was coming over him. It definitely was not normal behavior for him. The other guys had begun to notice, and Youji had started picking on him about it.

Ken ignored it for the most part. Yet, when two weeks went by, Ken was about ready to give up on seeing the girl again. Maybe she had forgotten to come back. He didn't have much time to think on it, though, because he had a game to go to. Bidding his companions goodbye, Ken jumped on his bike and headed to the soccer field.

It was a beautiful day for a game, and Ken couldn't help but cheer on his team. He coached several levels of soccer, and today his Jr. High kids were playing for their right to head to the championship. The energy coming from them had Ken's blood rushing. It was times like these that Ken loved the most. He couldn't play the sport he loved so much any longer, but this was the next best thing.

Especially when his team won!

"Great game guys!" Ken cheered as his boys came rushing back from the field. He gave them all a high five and urged them to drink some water before they left to find their families.

"You did great out there, Tsukino," Ken grinned at his latest addition to the team. The boy had come into the season a bit late, but when Ken's main goalie had to drop the team for medical reasons, Tsukino had stepped up to the challenge.

"Thanks, coach!" Sammy grinned after chugging down some water. He wiped his mouth off on his sleeve before turning to look over the crowd. "'Sagi!" He hollered and waved. Ken followed the kid's line of sight and his breath caught as he found the girl from the flower shop.

"I'm so proud of you!" The girl squealed in delight. She rushed over and embraced the boy in a giant hug, picking him up off the ground. "I knew you could do it, brat!" She ruffled his hair and smiled at the boy.

"Hey," Ken interrupted, catching both of their attentions. Recognition lit in the girl's features and she smiled.

"Hey again," She stuck out her hand for him to take. "I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"Hidaka Ken," He grinned and this time the shock was expected. "It's good seeing you again. I was beginning to worry when you never showed back up for those flowers." As soon as he said that, Ken regretted it. He sounded like such a creeper just then!

"Flowers?" Sammy questioned his sister. "What flowers?"

"I was just going to pick up some flowers for a friend," Usagi assured him. "Why don't you go and get cleaned up, and then we'll go for a ride."

"Did you bring the bike?" Sammy asked in excitement. "Can I drive?" He questioned when Usagi confirmed that she'd rode in on her motorcycle.

"No," Her answer made Sammy deflate. "But, we can go get some ice cream if you want."

"Yeah!" He cheered before running off to get his stuff and clean up. He and the others had worked up a sweat, and to be honest, he did stink.

"Want to come with?" Usagi invited, and Ken nodded. He would enjoy getting to know her more, but first…

"Did I say something wrong a minute ago?" He'd noticed the change that his question regarding the flowers had brought. He hoped that he had not said something to cause any duress between the two Tsukinos.

"No," Usagi sighed. "Sammy is just a little sensitive about the issue. The flowers would have been for our parents," She admitted. At his questioning look, she continued. "They passed away two years ago.

"I'm so sorry," Ken spoke gently. He was beyond embarrassed to bring up such a troubling topic for the two of them.

"You didn't know, so it's okay," She smiled at him in assurance. "Death isn't a stranger to me," She sighed, and it was then that the sadness came out full force. It was the same sadness that he had noted. "I lost my friends and fiancé three years ago, too."

"I'm sorry," he didn't know what else to say, and an awkward silence fell over them.

"I'm ready," Sammy spoke as he came running up to them. "Is it okay if a few friends come with?" He looked so excited, that she just couldn't tell him no. Pasting on a grin for his sake, she ushered him to her motorcycle after giving her consent for the post-game ice cream party.

Ken followed behind them and he couldn't help the admiration he felt for her as he watched her mount the bike with a confidence that surprised him. Once she made sure Sammy had on his helmet and was holding onto her securely, she put on her own helmet, waved to Ken, and started her bike.

Ken rushed to his own bike and started it, quickly driving off to catch up with her. He grinned as the two of them raced towards the ice cream parlor. She really knew how to handle her bike. The three of them were the first to arrive, and as Usagi and Ken dismounted, he couldn't help but to question where she got her ride.

"It belonged to my fiancé," Usagi stated while running a hand through her hair. "He left it to me," She smiled softly as she put down her helmet and moved towards the parlor. "You coming?" Sammy had already rushed inside to find a table big enough to hold him and his friends.

"Yeah," Ken took a seat next to her at the table Sammy had picked out. The younger boy was now eagerly looking at all the flavors available to him as he waited for his friends to arrive. "I don't want to pry, but how do you do it?" Ken questioned.

"Do what?" Usagi wasn't sure what he meant.

"Take care of him, take care of yourself, and—"

"Not be consumed with grief?" Her smile didn't reach her eyes. "I'm not quite sure of that myself. To be honest, I do what I think they would want me to do. My friends and family wouldn't want me to wallow in grief and self pity. They would want me to live and do what I could for others. Kinda like you're doing right now."

"What?" Ken blushed.

"I recognize the sadness that lingers behind your eyes. As much as I try, sometimes it does still hurt, but I try not to let that consume me," She placed a hand over hers. "You remind me a lot of myself, honestly."

"You getting anything?" Shingo hollered from the counter where he and his friends were gathered. Usagi smiled and nodded before standing.

"Do you want some?" Usagi questioned Ken who nodded.

"Yeah," He stood and walked with her to the counter. Most of the kids had their treats already, and the two took a moment to stare at the options. "What are you going to get?"

"Rocky Road," Usagi answered immediately for both Ken and the person behind the counter waiting on her. "What about you?"

"The same," He smiled at her. When it came time to pay, Ken beat her to it, and pulled out his wallet to cover everyone that had come. Usagi tried to argue, but he would hear nothing of it. "Take it as a thank you."

"For what?" She questioned in confusion.

"It's not every day I meet someone so confident and strong like you," He answered honestly and she blushed. He smiled down at her while the two walked back towards the table full of chattering kids. "Never change, no matter what happens, please," Ken whispered to her after they took their seats.

"Only if you do the same," Usagi bargained. The two grinned and nodded before digging into their ice cream.

…

* * *

...

**Yeah, I'm not happy with it, but oh well!**

**One more to go!**

**RxR**


	8. Yarrow

Love Picked Petals

Sesshy's Mistress

Summary: Each flower held it's own meaning, just like the men they represented. A Side Series of one-shots to my story, Disturbia. WK/SM

Disclaimer: I do not own either series or the characters therein, just the crazy ideas…

…

Yarrow – Cure

…

When he first saw her, she had been sitting on a swing, slowly rocking back and forth. It was late in the evening and clouds were claiming the sky. The air was damp and a gentle wind blew with promise of storms to come later that night. At first, he didn't think anything of her, but when the moon broke free from the clouds and shined down on her, it seemed to him that she glowed under its light.

Something about her called to him.

As he made his way closer, he caught sight of her trembling shoulders. Then he took notice of her death like grip on the chain of the swing. Finally, when he drew close enough, he could see the trail of tears and hear her nearly silent sobs. Who was this girl to make him feel sorrow at the sight of her tears? More importantly, why did he care to know what caused her such grief?

His eyes narrowed, but he still allowed for his instincts to guide him to her. He took the empty swing next to her, but she did not move from her position. Leaning over, he took a closer look and noted that her eyes were distant. She probably wasn't aware of anything around her.

He frowned.

He told himself to stand and leave her to her sorrows. Let her drown in them and the coming storm. Yet, there was an undeniable itch in the back of his mind which forced him to stay. His feet felt like lead weights—immovable. Against his better judgment, he reached out and placed a hand on her knee.

The contact is what broke her from her despair, and she jumped in shock. Wide eyes filled with the pain of loss locked onto him. Blinking repeatedly, her vision focused on him, and he sent her a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

"Are you okay?" He was surprised that he actually seemed to be sincere in his inquiry.

"Y-yes," She stammered. A blush rose to her cheeks and she quickly moved her gaze away from him.

"My name is Nagi, what is yours?" He questioned in hopes of gaining her attention once more. Unfortunately for him, she kept her gaze glued to the ground. A frown marred her features for a moment before she answered him reluctantly.

"Usagi," She whispered and he was strained to hear it. "My name was Usagi."

"Was?" Nagi questioned in confusion.

"Was," She confirmed sadly.

"If you are no longer her, then who are you now?" He questioned after deciding to play along.

"I don't know," She replied. Her knuckles turned white as her tight grip on the chains to the swing returned to full force. "But I'm not her any more. I lost that part of me long ago, and I can't get it back."

Nagi's brow furrowed in confusion. Silently he began to wonder if this girl was deranged like Farfello. He dismissed the thought almost immediately. "Who was Usagi, then?" Nagi questioned in hopes of learning something about this girl. He was unusually curious to know what could cause such a shift in a person. What even could make a girl like her refuse her name and her past?

"She was so strong and brave," The girl that had been Usagi stated. "Clumsy and a bit ditsy, but she gave everything even at the cost of her own life." The smile that appeared on the girl's face was one of times remembered. "She never gave up, ever!"

"What happened to change all that?" Nagi questioned. He watched as the smile faded from the girl's face.

"I killed them," Her voice seemed so void of emotion—so broken. The statement shocked Nagi. He never expected that to come from her lips. He would have never suspected her to be a killer. He didn't believe her at first.

"I killed them one by one until only _he_ was left," Her voice cracked and tears ran fresh down her face. "I left a bloody trail in my wake until I got to _him_." She resumed her trembling. "I tried to save him—to stop him—but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. She gave me no choice." She was openly sobbing now, and in the distance, thunder roared and lightning lit up the sky. "She made me kill him."

"Who made you kill him?" Nagi demanded to know.

"Chaos," She answered. Nagi shook his head and reached out again to place a comforting hand on her leg. When his skin met hers, he was sucked into a vision filled with red. He saw what she saw. He was momentarily trapped in the never ending nightmare that haunted her day and night.

It took all of his strength and will power to yank himself away. The pain and suffering that she had felt was so strong that Nagi had to struggle to catch his breath and calm his beating heart. When he recovered, his eyes locked onto hers. They were distant again as she continued to suffer internally from the demons of her past.

He was all too familiar with demons of the past. It was one reason why he had been taken in by Schwarz. His demons, though, were nothing compared to hers. Maybe it was this that called to him and made him want to help her. That was the only explanation he could come up with in order to explain his sudden behavior.

He moved to stand in front of her and he offered her his hand. "Come with me," He spoke gently. Those deep blue eyes looked to him in confusion. "Come with me and we'll find Usagi together."

"She can't be found," The girl shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. "She's gone."

"Then we'll find a way to bring her back," He smiled at her. His words were empty, but maybe with the help of Schuldig, they could lock those memories away. Crawford would definitely be interested in her abilities. So, if nothing else, he could offer her a way to forget and start over. "Or find a way for you to forget."

"Forget?" She questioned and Nagi could have sworn there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yes," He smiled as she took his hand. He squeezed it gently.

"We'll help you forget and," He pulled her to his side when her legs began to shake. He wrapped a supportive arm around her waist and used his powers to help keep her standing. The feel of her bones against skin sent a shiver through his body. She was literally wasting away. "Forget and move on. I'll keep you safe."

"Promise," Her eyes looked to him imploringly.

"Promise!"

…

DONE! Finally I am done with this story!

RxR

Sesshy's Mistress


End file.
